


Hermes' Secret

by SSKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disguised Hermione, F/M, Family Secrets, Good Draco Malfoy, Prophecy, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Ron and Harry bashing, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Student Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSKitty/pseuds/SSKitty
Summary: After a shocking and scary prophecy is written about Hermione Granger, she is forced to adopt a secret identity abroad at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry as Hermes Orion. New friends are made and feelings are developed. Not everything is as it seems ,though, and Hermione finds herself being sucked into a whirlwind experience.Dramione. UPDATED EVERY WEEKEND. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Dramione





	1. New identity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction on ao3 ,so be nice and evaluate fairly.  
> In this fanfic, I have changed the original books drastically.  
> As in:  
> -Hermione never went to Hogwarts ,instead she went to Beaxbatons  
> -Without Hermione's influence, Harry and Ron became egotistical, big-headed bullies  
> -Hermione is well known across Europe for her best selling school textbooks
> 
> I think that is all ,so let's get on with the story!

'Dumbledore...you know that it is best' the man spoke in a French accent through the fireplace. 'We don't know whether the prophecy is true or not and this will keep her safe. We need to hide her identity from any Death Eaters left.'

'I understand ,Fournier' Dumbledore nodded his head. 'Send her over as soon as possible. We will do anything to keep her safe.'

Flames spat out of the grate and the man vanished. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and waited for the newcomer.

Soon a girl stepped out of the fire place. She had beautiful, chocolate brown curls that ran slightly past her shoulders and her eyes glistened with excitement and nerves as she talked.

'Hello professor, it is a pleasure to meet you' she held out her hand to Dumbledore who took it and smiled genuinely at the girl. She had a sweet and pleasant aura around her.

'It's a pleasure to meet you too ,Miss Granger. Your books are ,after all, a legend and so are you around here' The girl smiled humbly.

'Thank you'

Before this moment, another presence in the room was looked over but now Dumbledore lead Hermione to her.

'I trust that you know your predicament ,Miss Granger?' Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded. 'Well then, this is Miss Ginevra Weasley'

'Ginny' Ginny smiled.

'Miss Weasley will be the only one to know your true identity ,apart from me within these walls. I figured that you might want a friendly face to talk to who knew who you were other than me'

Hermione smiled her thanks ,but there was a slight uncertainty in her smile. If Dumbledore noticed it, he did not press upon the fact.

'Now,' he said ,picking up a necklace from his desk 'Wear this' Hermione obliged and wore it.

'Is something supposed to happen?' she asked.

'Not yet' Dumbledore replied ,drawing his wand and pointing it at the necklace before muttering a few incoherent words. 'Now, say the name of your new identity'

'Hermes Orion' Hermione said and in front of their eyes she transformed into-

'I'm a boy!' she exclaimed.

'Don't worry, it isn't permanent and doesn't alter your...entire body.

'I still have breasts' Hermione noted ,which earned her a sympathetic sort of laugh from Ginny.

'For which you will need to drink this' Dumbledore held out a small flask of potion. 'It should work in sync with the necklace. Whenever you need to transform back into Hermione Granger, you simply say your full name and vice versa'

Hermione nodded as she watched her breasts transform into...nothing.

'Is this all making sense ,Miss Granger?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yes ,sir' Hermione breathed ,conjuring a mirror to inspect her new appearance.

'Well then, I believe that Miss Weasley can answer any of your questions about Hogwarts. I'm sure the ROR can adjust to your liking for tonight. I bid you farewell for now'

Hermione followed Ginny ,as if in a daze, down the winding staircase until she remembered something.

'Are you the sister of Ron Weasley?' Hermione asked ,unsure whether she wanted to know the answer. Ron Weasley had been one of Hermione's boyfriends. He seemed nice at first but then started acting aggressively possessive and Hermione eventually broke up with him. He still sent her love letters and roses ,though.

'Yes ,I am. It was the reason Dumbledore asked me to be your friend through these times ,as we have met before'

'That hardly counted as meeting you' Hermione chuckled ,as she remembered the time she had first seen Ginny. 'I didn't even catch your name'

'I know right' Ginny admitted 'At least Dumbledore didn't make Ron be your confidant'

'Yeah, oh my god. I would rather let myself be killed ,no offence'

'You can rant about Ronald Weasley in front of me' Ginny said 'He never really was a proper brother to me. All he cared about was himself. He was growing distant from our whole family gradually and then when he became an adult and left school ,he didn't visit again. I only see him at school ,when he deems it fit to show up since he's an international quidditch player. He has been saying that any day he is going to propose to you ,but he is probably lying'

'Oh my god! I am so happy that I didn't continue dating him ,believing it to be a faze or something. He acts so sweet at times. I feel so sorry for you'

'He is a good actor. You might have to see him around here ,bragging about random stuff ,but remember, don't let him get to you.' At this point they reached a patch of wall at which Ginny stopped and started pacing in front of before-

'A wall appeared! A wall just appeared out of nowhere' Hermione exclaimed. Ginny smiled.

'This is the Room of Requirement. If you want something, it gives it to you. It doesn't provide food ,though. Ginny explained ,walking through the door to a cliche girls room in which two beds resided. She collapsed onto one and lay down on her side. Hermione did the same so that they were facing each other on separate beds.

'School starts tomorrow' Ginny said ,staring at the ceiling 

'It does' Hermione agreed ,smiling nervously.

Ginny smiled back and Hermione was proud to say that she had made her very first Hogwart's friend.


	2. How friendship blossoms in one day

Hermione tried not to bite her nails as she stood in her new Hogwarts robes and awaited her cue to make a grand entry into the hall. Ginny had vanished a while ago so that her absence was not noticed and since then Hermione had been taking forced deep breaths.

She could hear Dumbledore's booming voice resounding through her ears ,when he said the words.

'Let me welcome Hermes Orion' Hermione did as she was told and appeared from the empty classroom to go stand next to Dumbledore ,trying to look casual and not alarmed by the number of students. 'I hope that you will all help welcome him and help him through his year at Hogwarts ,no matter what house he is placed in.'

Hermione walked up to the stool with the hat on it and placed it over her head. she was scared. Ginny had told her about the Houses and knew that ,whatever Dumbledore said, the house you were sorted into decided your fate at Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath, she waited for the hat to call out one of the four houses.

'Slytherin' It called. Hermione tried to smile confidently as she walked towards the table with all the green. Girls were all shuffling around trying to make for him ,but Hermione ignored them and sat next to a pale, blonde boy who looked like he needed company. He looked surprised at her choice but made space for her on the bench anyway. When the feast started, a dark-skinned Italian boy introduced himself to her.

'I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini.' He shook hands with her. The pale boy simply stared at her ,frowning. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and Blaise chose to explain. 'This is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Don't mind him. He's simply surprised that you chose to sit next to him.'

'Why wouldn't I choose to sit next to him?' Hermione asked ,genuinely curious now. Blaise paused.

'My family played an important part in the War. On the wrong side.' Draco explained ,speaking up for himself. Then Hermione remembered where she had heard his name.

'Fleur and you are cousins ,are you not?' Hermione asked. Draco nodded. 'She used to talk a lot about you guys and Hogwarts before she graduated from Beaxbatons.'

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. He expected the boy to recoil or at least be slightly cold to him but he was talking to him like nothing controversial had been said.

'Hello!' a voice greeted from behind Hermione. Hermione looked behind her to see a childlike looking boy with his hand stretched out 'I'm Teddy. The unfortunate roomate of these two' He pointed at Draco and Blaise 'You must be the new boy ,Hermes'

'I am' Hermione shook his hand.

'Well, I must say that you're lucky the girls chose to sit on the other side of the table or you wouldn't be able to breathe right now' he chuckled ,light-heartedly. Hermione blushed slightly.

'I don't believe it' she said humbly.

'Oh ,you will.' Draco agreed with Theo.

As they piled out of the Great Hall and Blaise showed Hermione the way to the dungeons Theo whispered loudly to them 'It's party time in the common room' before pulling a brunette Slytherin with him as he made his way to the kitchens.

'Party?' Hermione asked Blaise 'It is getting late. Won't we get into trouble'

'Snape ,our head of house, doesn't care what we do ,to be honest and no other teacher is near enough to hear us' Blaise explained.

'It is one of the very few perks of having a common room underwater' Draco added wryly.

'But why a party now? Shouldn't you save up all your resources for a time when there is actually a reason to party for?' she asked ,almost beseechingly.

'Nah. The elves can get us a limitless supply and we usually have nothing to party for until November and that is two whole months away' Blaise reassured. 'How can you say we have nothing to party about ,anyway? We have new students'

'I think we got ourselves a goody-two shoes here' Draco chuckled.

'Seriously ,Draco' Blaise hissed 'He's new'

'It doesn't matter. I do like to follow the rules ,so I don't mind you calling me a goody-two-shoes.' Hermione waved it off. Despite Hermione's reassurance that she didn't mind, the two boys continued to bicker until they reached the dungeons and they flung open the portrait hole.

'Wow!' Hermione gasped ,staring at the common room as its female inhabitants stared at her.

'I thought Beaxbatons would've had better?' Draco asked.

'We do have better' Hermione defended 'Just a different kind of 'better'. Our common rooms are adorned with a light and bright beauty rather than this kind of elegance.' She ran a hand over an armchair ,just as Theo and the brunette entered the common room announcing 'Party Time!'

* * *

Hermione ran a hand through her hair as she awoke the next morning ,groaning at the severe headache.

'Woke up ,have you?' Blaise Zabini asked ,helping her to sit up and shoving a hangover potion into her hands. 'Here drink this. It should help with your head ache'

'Thanks' Hermione croaked as she brought the potion to her lips and downing it in one go ,her eyes still closed. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and blinked wearily around the room.

'Okay, you get ready ,while I head down to the common room to see whether Draco and Theo are waiting for us or not.' With that, Blaise left the room and left Hermione to get dressed. She was pleased that he had left, so that she could figure out how to wear a boy's school uniform she was done, he looked at herself in the mirror and sized herself up ,checking to make sure she hadn't missed anything and wasn't to look a fool.

A few minutes later, she was in the common room to see Blaise and Pansy Parkinson(the brunette the other day) talking to each other very...oddly.

'So, are we going?' she asked ,when they did not notice her presence ,causing them to jump and colour faintly.

'Yes, let's get going' Blaise lead the way through the freezing dungeons and up to the Great Hall.

'Hey, what took you so long?' Theo asked ,stuffing his face with candy and sweets on the table.

'You're going to ruin your teeth' Hermione commented as she watched him stuff his face.

'And lose admirers' Blaise added.

'Not that that matters as much. Health comes first' Hermione added after him.

'Wow, Hermes. Give it a rest' Pansy laughed. 'I don't think I've met anyone who cares more about their health than you do'

'Health is important' Hermione repeated ,causing them all to laugh. 'You will all regret not listening to me when your teeth are rotting'

They passed the rest of breakfast in light chatter ,all of them intent on their food. As they were leaving the Great Hall and passing down to Potions, a dark-haired boy pushed passed Draco ,thumping him harshly.

'Look where you're going ,Malfoy' the boy's red haired friend snarled.

'I think it should be you who should keep their eyes open' Hermione argued ,absolutely outraged at the boy's behaviour. Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she recognised the two boys. 'Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley' she gasped.

'Yes, that is us' Ronald Weasley puffed out his chest 'And who are you to challenge us?'

'It's the new snake boy ,mate' Harry replied ,placing a hand on his friend's arm.

'My name is Hermes' Hermione stated ,her head held high.

'Ah, yes, Hermes' The boys laughed slightly at that.

'How would you like to be our friend?' he held out his hand ,smirking at the Slytherins behind her ,who immediately stiffened.

'People earn my friendship' Hermione said to Harry sternly ,who had held out his hand 'Not ask for it. These, snakes ,as you call them' she gestured to the Slytherins around her 'earned my friendship and so are trustworthy to have it. You ,on the other hand...' Hermione smirked without finishing her sentence ,pushing past the dumbfounded boys and making her way down to Potions ,her friends following after her.

'Wow ,Hermes' Blaise clapped him on the back 'That was amazing!'

'Thanks' Hermione smiled 'They were seriously asking for it'

'I thought you were going to leave us ,for a second' Pansy added.

'I would never. Not for them ,at least' Hermione laughed.

'Wow, how friendship can blossom in one day' Theo chuckled jovially.

'Thank you' Draco said ,looking Hermione in the eye and smiling ,as the others carried on ahead of them 'For standing up for me'

'You're welcome' Hermione smiled ,walking through the corridors with more of a skip in her step and a bright glint in her eyes. Draco Malfoy was some sort of a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I'm probably going to update three chapters today ,as I've got loads written this week ,so please enjoy and review!


	3. A ridiculous flyer

'We have Charms first thing' Draco moaned ,his face plastered to the Charms book 'I hate Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice so early in the morning'

'Maybe you wouldn't hate his voice so much in the morning ,if you didn't stay up playing cards with Blaise all night long' Hermione reprimanded. 'You have had two late nights in a a row-'

'Would you stop with the lecturing for the morning ,at least' Blaise moaned ,also tired.

'You two are incorrigible. How are you to pay attention in class if you are going to be asleep?'

'We will pay attention...just not to the lesson' Blaise chuckled ,waking up slightly 'At least Malfoy will'

'What am I missing?' Hermione asked ,dully ,not liking where the conversation was going ,but intrigued all the same.

'Draco has this obsession with his textbook' Pansy laughed ,joining in on the conversation.

'I simply admire the author's good work at creating such an amazing book that is-'

'Obsession' Theo laughed ,while Draco mock fumed.

'Hey, Hermes. You grew up in France. Have you heard of Hermione Granger?' Blaise asked 'Maybe you can introduce her to Draco-?' Draco cut him off with a harsh glare.

'Hermione Granger?' Hermione asked ,trying not to panic or become too overwhelmed.

'Yeah, she is the author of our Charms textbook' Blaise showed her the name at the bottom of 'Charms for the Seventh'. Hermione traced her fingers over the name.

'She went to Beaxbatons with me' Hermione answered tentatively ,knowing that they would probably find out in the end.

'Oh, that is fabulous' Pansy laughed 'You can set her up with Draco'

'I'm not sure about that...' Hermione gulped ,releasing a sigh of relief as she saw the post arrive. 'Saved by the post' she muttered.

A newspaper landed on Blaise's head along with three baskets of sweets.

'Ow!' he exclaimed ,rubbing his head and frowning ,as Theo helped himself to as many of the fallen sweets as he could carry.

'Oi, half of them are mine. You owe me from that bet we had during the summer' Draco said ,as Blaise fumbled with the newspaper.

'You bet on sweets' Hermione asked incredulously.

'They are crazy about sweets. It is a wonder that they stay fit,' Pansy chuckled.

Hermione simply nodded ,frowning at the amount of sweets on the table.

* * *

Being the first ones there, Hermione walked into Charms brightly ,accepting the Charms book that Flitwick handed her.

'Why do you guys sit at the back?' Hermione asked in a furious whisper ,as she made her way to a the front row.

Feeling sorry for her, Blaise took the seat next to her and soon the rest of the Slytherin gang had piled up next to and behind them. Stares and whispers erupted as the rest of the class piling in noticed the Slytherins' new seating arrangement.

'Been naughty have you?' Harry sniggered as he passed Hermione. Blaise looked ready to jump at the offender but Hermione held him down muttering 'Ignore him. Ignore him'

'Today ,class, we're going to be learning about the FiendFyre charm and watching it being performed. No practical today' Professor Flitwick announced once the class was considerably settled. 'So does anyone want to start us off?'

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Everyone looked surprised at the boy's eagerness.

'Yes' Flitwick smiled at her.

'The FiendFyre is a considerably tricky spell that requires a great amount of concentration and magical skill. It is supposed to create an untouchable fire that refuses to cease burning until the caster believes so. Without skill, the skill can go terribly wrong and has murdered and maimed its casters at countless events.' Hermione recited before taking a deep breath. The Slytherins looked incredulously at Hermione while the Gryffindors sneered ,green with jealousy.

'Memorised word for word from 'Charms from the Seventh'' Flitwick congratulated. 'I think we have ourselves a prize student here. 50 points to Slytherin' Harry's jaw actually ticked at that. Hermione almost laughed. 'Can anyone else elaborate?'

Ron stuck his hand up in the air.

'Yes ,Mr Weasley' Flitwick nodded.

'Fiendfyre is fire that looks like...ummm...uhhh' Ron stuttered ,forgetting what he was saying.

'Good try' Flitwick frowned. 'Anyone know what he was trying to say?' Draco stuck his hand up in the air ,smirking

'Fiendfyre takes the shape of predatory animals' Draco said smugly.

'Well done' Flitwick beamed 'Another 30 points to Slytherin' Ron looked like he could strangle Draco.

The lesson continued to favour the Slytherins and by the end, the whole of Gryffindor were absolutely beside themselves with jealous anger ,while the Slytherins were almost bursting with laughter.

* * *

Hermione was heading to the common room with her friends after classes ,when she was roughly pulled into a nearby classroom. She tried to scream but when she saw who it was, stopped instantly.

'Warn me next time ,will you?' Hermione gasped 'I was nearly scared to death'

'Sorry' Ginny apologised sheepishly 'But I wanted to congratulate you on showing up Harry yesterday. That was one really good verbal beating you did there.'

'Thanks' Hermione said 'I just couldn't stand there and let Ronald Weasley believe he had the upper hand. His smirk annoyed me so much that I just snapped and let it all go.'

'Well done' Ginny smiled. 'I'll have to warn you ,though. Harry and Ron are planning revenge with Lavender and Parvati against you Slytherins. Be careful where you step'

Hermione thanked Ginny before bidding goodbye to her friend and rushing down the corridor to catch up with her Slytherin friends ,who had noticed her lack of presence.

'Where did you vanish off to?' Pansy asked ,clinging onto Hermione's arm.

'I got stopped by someone' Hermione answered vaguely 'Anyway, what are you guys doing tonight?'

'I thought we could all play some Quidditch' Draco suggested.

'Yeah, I've been wanting to play a game the whole summer' Blaise agreed.

'I'll sit in the stands and get some homework done' Pansy nodded. They all looked at Hermione.

'I don't know how to fly' Hermione admitted ,looking slightly sheepish.

'We can teach you' Draco said.

'It won't take long' Theo nodded.

'All right, but I warn you. I've got no past experience at all' Hermione warned.

'We'll work with it' Draco smiled.

* * *

'This is impossible!' Draco exclaimed three hours later 'You just cannot fly!'

'I warned you' Hermione chuckled.

'Why don't we take you on a ride?' Blaise offered.

'Good idea' Theo nodded.

'A ride?' Hermione squeaked.

'Yeah, that's an idea' Draco nodded. 'I'll do it' He grabbed his broom and pulled Hermione onto it ,surprising her completely and the next moment they were flying.

'We're flying' Hermione squeaked ,winding her arms around Draco's waist. Feeling rather comfortable with her arms around him, Draco smiled.

'We aren't even fully in the air ,yet. You will love it when we are up there'

'I will?' Hermione asked nervously ,liking the feeling of holding onto Draco ,but absolutely scared of what it had to bring. Draco chuckled warmly ,his diaphragm rumbling.

'You certainly will' Draco leaned into Hermione's embrace and found himself getting lost in the moment ,breathing in his companion's smell.

'Hey ,Draco!' Blaise called ,snapping him out of his reverie. 'Have you fallen asleep?'

'As if ,Blaise' Draco called back ,pointing the broom downwards and descending 'As if'

The moment Hermione hit the floor, she stumbled away from Draco ,feeling the warm of the embrace vanish immediately.

'Not again' she managed to utter.

'Okay' Draco chuckled 'But only for today'

'We'll have another go tomorrow' Blaise promised.

Not wanting to argue ,Hermione simply nodded ,but she had a feeling it wasn't going to happen any time soon.


	4. Evening encounter

On their way back to the dungeons, they were blocked by Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

'Ahhh ,new boy' Potter drawled. 'Trying out for the Quidditch team'

'No' Hermione replied instinctively.

'No?' Harry raised his eyebrows ,looking over her Quidditch attire.

'He doesn't exactly favour Quidditch' Theo stepped forward. 'He was simply having a go'

'A very bad go from what we saw up at the tower' Ron guffawed.

'At Beaxbatons, sport isn't taken this seriously' Hermione sniffed 'Now if you two don't mind, we're off to bed before you can try and get us killed ,or worse expelled' With that, Hermione marched off down the corridors with Draco, Theo, Blaise and Pansy in tow.

'I think that Potter and Weasley need to broaden their range of insults ,if you're going to carry on like that?' Pansy sniggered 'Did you see their faces?'

'First they get rejected and now this' Theo laughed 'I almost feel sorry for them

'Almost' Hermione emphasised.

'Yes, almost' Theo repeated.

* * *

Hermione lay awake in her bed that night ,unable to sleep. Getting up, she planned to go get some fresh air. She was about to go out ,still in her disguise ,but at the last minute thought better of it. Checking for anyone in the common room, she slipped out of the common room and up the staircase ,heading for the grounds. The fresh air tickled on her throat glands as she inhaled heavily and soon she was lost in her steady breaths. That was until a voice called out to her.

'Hey, you!' It was Draco. Hermione cursed inwardly as she began to run. She had forgotten that it was Draco's turn to patrol today. 'Wait up!'

She began to run full speed towards the castle. Draco was far behind her ,but had longer legs than her own and had soon caught up with her. She would have got away ,though ,if it wasn't for the invention of the trip jinx. Hermione stumbled and fell forward ,flat on her stomach. She tried to get up but found out that she had sprained her ankle. She hissed as her ankle stung piercingly.

'What happened?' Draco asked ,not looking at who she was.

'I think my ankle is sprained' Hermione moaned. 'I can't put any pressure on it'

'Here put your pressure on me' Draco said ,holding out his arm. Hermione held onto his arm and pulled herself up.

'Ow, ow, ow, ow ,ow, ow' Hermione uttered. The next moment Draco was carrying her ,bridal style, into the castle.

'What are you doing?" Hermione panicked ,more out of instinct than anything else.

'Carrying you to the castle' Draco replied ,his face looking straight ahead.

'Couldn't you simply heal my ankle here?' Hermione asked exasperated ,but inwardly rather liking being carried by him. She only hoped that he'd look at her.

'I wouldn't be able to see properly' Draco replied 'And ,anyway, you could get away again'

'Fair enough' Hermione replied as they reached the Great Hall and Draco placed Hermione down on a table. Only then, did he look to see who she was. Her hair was in a messy bun a top her head and her drooping with sleepiness ,but to Draco she looked beautiful...indescribably beautiful.

'Can you heal my ankle then?' Hermione asked ,unsure as to why Draco was staring.

'Uhh...yeah...sure' Draco nodded ,muttering a quick 'episkey'.

Hermione smiled ,getting off the table to check that she could place weight on her foot ,but instead landed ungraciously on her bottom ,hissing painfully.

'I'm sorry' Draco apologised ,kneeling to Hermione's level 'I have no idea why it didn't work though'

'Maybe because I was sprained by a jinx rather than by physical means. Jinxes are harder to mend or reverse than natural means of maiming' Hermione pondered aloud

'You make me sound like such a bad guy' Draco chuckled.

'Who says you're not?' Hermione smiled back at him before hissing in pain again. 'Can you take me to the hospital wing?'

Draco answered in picking her up again and making his way toward the infirmary.

'I've never seen you around?' Draco asked 'Which house are you in?'

'I'm a seventh-year Slytherin' Hermione replied nervously ,expecting the coming questions.

'Are you sure ,because I haven't seen you in the common room at all?' Draco asked.

'Of course. I'm a Slytherin and proud to be one. You must just not be looking carefully enough' Hermione pushed the doubt into him.

'I don't think I could ever miss such a beau-' Draco cut himself short ,biting his lip anxiously.

'A what?' Hermione asked ,sure about what he was about to say.

'Oh look, the infirmary' Draco announced ,ignoring Hermione's previous question. Draco lay Hermione on a bed and then called for Madam Pomfrey.

'You teenagers ought to be more careful' the matron chided ,announcing her presence to Hermione. 'You lot are constantly getting into trouble'

'Sorry ,miss' Hermione apologised humbly.

'Oh, it's all right dear' she softened immediately 'I am here to serve'

Draco appeared behind her and was about to sit next to Hermione when the matron spoke. 'You better get to your common room ,Mr Malfoy. You don't want to loose on any sleep' Draco could do nothing but oblige and Hermione was thankful because soon she knew that Madam Pomfrey would also know her secret identity and she wasn't sure that she wanted Draco to know yet. Hermione readied herself for an explosion of questions as she sat on the infirmary bed.


	5. Rumours spread

'Omg ,Hermes ,we thought that you'd been kidnapped' Pansy sniffled ,hugging Hermione the next day.

'No ,Pansy' Blaise chuckled 'We didn't. You did' Pansy simply scowled.

'Who told you I was here?' Hermione interrupted their more than regular lover's spat.

'It was Draco' Theo replied ,frowning, ',though I'm not sure why he was here in the first place'

Hermione hummed distractedly ,a smile creeping onto her face. So Draco hadn't told his friends about their evening encounter?

'Did you see him come in?' Blaise asked.

'No' Hermione replied a bit too quickly before explaining 'I had a lie in this morning' She didn't know why she didn't want to tell her friends about Draco's harried appearance in the hospital wing that morning ,but she simply felt like it had to kept between her and Draco. A couple's secret ,not like she even liked him ,of course.

'You? A lie in?' Theo frowned. Hermione was saved an answer by the appearance of Draco.

'Draco!' she called ,catching onto the change of topic. He was holding the daily newspaper and looked panicked 'Did something happen?'

He didn't answer ,only sat at the edge of the bed and placed the newspaper on Hermione's lap with the headline facing up.

Hermione's mouth went dry.

**Prophecy Girl** **Disappears** _by Rita Skeeter_

_Hermione Granger ,the well-known author of many school textbooks, has recently disappeared without a trace ,during the summer holidays._

_Questions were asked about her ,when she failed to show up on the 1st of September at the Beaxbatons Academy in France where she has studied for the past six years. We have come to know that ,before the girl vanished ,an unknown prophecy was made consisting the girl. It predicted that hardship awaits the girl by the hands of a vindictive group of ex-Death Eaters. It is advising the magical community to check up on their ex-Death Eaters. For more information, go to page 3..._

'She really has done it this time' Pansy shook her head.

'Wow ,mate. You really are obsessed' Blaise laughed ,ignoring Pansy's comment and earning himself a half-hearted hit on the head.

'Oh shut. Up. A girl has been abducted' Pansy scolded.

'Look here' Theo said 'It says that former Death Eaters are suspected'

They all looked at each other nervously.

Draco cleared his throat and stood up. 'We should speak to Dumbledore'

'No!' Hermione almost shouted. The three of them looked questioningly at her.

'I mean ,no' she said with less conviction 'We don't even know whether he knows much about this or not. He's probably digging into this matter right now and anyway, look at the journalist. Rita Skeeter wrote this. It's probably only partially true'

'She's got a point there ,mate' Theo nodded 'There isn't any point troubling him now'

'But...' Draco started ,thinking of something to say.

'Come on ,mate' Blaise encouraged.

'All right, but one more of these accusations and I'm off' Draco said sternly.

'Agreed and we'll accompany you willingly' Blaise clapped him on the back.

'Anyway, we best be going. We've still got lessons'

'All right' Hermione smiled 'Don't forget to get me my homework'

'I don't get you ,Hermes' Pansy laughed as she left the Hospital Wing 'If I got a day in the Hospital Wing, I would take a break from work'

The moment they were gone, Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. She didn't like ling to her friends ,but she couldn't tell them. Maybe she should talk to Dumbledore about the matter. He could advise her appropriately. Not now ,though. She meant what she said about Dumbledore being busy.

* * *

After lessons that day, Hermione was just getting a check up with Madam Pomfrey when Ginny came to greet her.

'Hey, the whole school is buzzing about you not being in lessons. What happened?' she asked ,when the matron had left Hermione's bedside to go see to a boy who was breathing fire.

'Sprained my ankle with a trip jinx spell' Hermione replied.

'Who?' Ginny asked.

'What ,who?' Hermione asked ,frowning slightly with confusion.

'Who did it?' Ginny asked.

'Oh ,Draco' Hermione replied ,as off-handedly as she could make it.

'Okay, you're not telling me something here' Ginny smiled mischievously.

'Maybe. Well, you see' Hermione stuttered before telling her friend the whole story.

'O. M. G.' Ginny emphasised ,a massive smile on her face.

'What?' Hermione asked ,not getting the point.

'Draco Malfoy likes you ,Hermione' Ginny said ,as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'What?' Hermione shouted in a whisper (A/N:I hope you get what I mean here).

'I seriously is obvious' Ginny said 'But if you don't want to accept it...'

'It isn't that I didn't consider the idea' Hermione conceded ',but the fact that he can't and he shouldn't'

'Why?' Ginny asked ,thoroughly concerned 'Did something happen?'

'I'm lying to them ,Ginny' Hermione almost teared up 'I'm lying to them. They welcome me here and be the best friends I could have and I return their favours by lying to them. It's foul. I'm foul'

'Oh ,Hermione' Ginny sighed 'You're not foul.' Hermione simply shook her head 'Okay, here's an idea. Why don't you go to Dumbledore and see what he says about this?'

'I thought about that' Hermione nodded ',but I'll see him later. Did you see the Daily Prophet this morning?'

'Yep, I wondered whether you did?' Ginny asked. 'What did your friends think about it?'

'They're worried ,is all I can say' Hermione replied ,looking grave.

'Don't worry about it ,though. We can't do anything to change others views and can only let them do what they want to do' Ginny reassured.

Hermione smiled at Ginny 'I have never had a better friend than you ,Ginny Weasley' Before Ginny could say another word, Hermione reached over and hugged her.

* * *

Parvati and Lavender were entering the hospital wing in a bid to find any gossip about the new, cute Slytherin boy's injury ,when they saw something that made them grin devilishly at each other and scamper out of the vicinity before their two newest victims could notice their presence.

(A/N: I hope you understand what exactly what happened just there at the end. If you don't PM me and I will explain. Wait until the chapter is finished to PM ,though. You might figure it out by the end)

The moment Hermione entered the Great Hall, she noticed that something was wrong. The Gryffindors were glaring hatefully at her ,which was normal ,but what made her heart race was the absence of a certain Weasley. A snarled voice brought her attention to the Slytherin table.

'Looking for your better-half?' a seventh-year Slytherin Hermione had never talked to snarled at her. Hermione didn't reply ,not sure what to say ,but continued her way down the table ,until she saw her friends. They didn't look up as she approached ,but she put that down as they not knowing that she was there.

'Hey' she greeted as she sat down in an empty space next to Pansy. No one looked up. 'Good day?'

'I don't think you could call our day 'good'' Blaise snarled. Hermione looked taken aback.

'Okay, what happened?' she asked ,cutting to the point.

'I think you should tell us' Draco said coldly ,leaving his food to look up at her. Hermione felt an unusual jab at her heart at that.

'Tell you guys what?' Hermione asked.

'Don't play dumb. What is going on between you and Weaslette?' Pansy asked.

'Me and Ginny?' Hermione asked.

'Oh my god. You're calling her by her first name.' Theo pointed out. 'You seriously are smitten'

'Because we're friends' Hermione explained ,catching onto what they were thinking 'Ginny is a family friend'

'What?' Draco asked ,disbelievingly.

'You never told us?' Pansy accused.

'You never asked' Hermione shrugged.

'So you aren't a couple?' Theo asked.

'We're not' Hermione replied truthfully. 'I've hardly been here a week. Do you really believe I've had enough time to formulate a secret relationship with one from another house?'

'No, actually' Blaise laughed 'Although it isn't completely out of this world'

'How did this idea come about anyway?' Hermione asked.

'The Gossip Queens' Pansy said ,looking like she'd swallowed a lemon.

'Who?' Hermione asked.

'Two Gryffindors who scurry about Hogwarts ,looking for Gossip' Pansy explained.

'Apparently they saw you and her hugging' Draco said ,smirking.

'Very tightly' Blaise added.

'Oh ,shut up' Hermione scowled 'We're friends and that was a friendly hug'

'So the hug was real?' Theo asked ,slightly sourly.

'I told you that we're friends' Hermione reiterated 'Do you want me to spell it out for you? F-R-I-E-N-D-S. We're just friends.'

'Well done' Blaise clapped her on the back ,sniggering 'You know how to spell'

'Blaise' Pansy scolded.

'Pansy' Blaise mocked.

'Shut up' Pansy snapped.

'Shut up' Blaise mocked. Pansy fumed.

'Blaise Zabini, you will stop mocking me this minute!' Pansy almost screamed ,but lowered her voice to keep their house points intact.

'Blaise Zabini!' he mocked ,but didn't continue for fear of Pansy's wrath. Draco and Hermione shared a knowing look.

The two were made for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A longer chapter than usual this week. I'm not sure if you noticed ,but that last line has a double meaning. Can you guess which couple I'm really talking about?


	6. Ginny meets the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter! Not really much going on ,but the Theo and Ginny ship is preparing itself for its maiden voyage.  
> Enjoy!

'Hermes' Ginny caught up with Hermione after she left the Great Hall with her Slytherin friends. 'Be careful. Harry is baying for your blood' She looked at the other Slytherins 'You too. I have no idea what he's planning ,though. I'll try and find out ,but he isn't really trusting me anymore and I don't think there is anything I can do-'

'Okay. Calm down ,Ginny' Hermione laughed 'I expected Harry to be after me after these rumours. There is no surprise there ,but thanks for the heads up'

'You're welcome' Ginny smiled ,then she looked at the other Slytherins.

'I thought you were part of Potter's fangirls?' Theo asked ,a slight tint of hope adorned into his voice.

'That was only first year. I don't know what kind of impression I was under' Ginny replied ,smiling shyly. Hermione's eyes narrowed with suspicion. She had never seen Ginny act shyly. Pansy noticed too ,but waved it away.

'That makes sense' Draco nodded ,remembering a younger version of the girl acting like Potter's shadow.

'What about the Weasel?' Blaise asked.

'Ronald?' Ginny asked. He nodded. 'He isn't my brother. I disowned him'

'You did what?' Harry Potter came around the corner ,undoubtedly listening in to their conversation.

'I disowned him' Ginny repeated.

'Why ,though?' Harry asked genuinely. 'Did he shred your Transfiguration homework ,too?' Hermione almost laughed at that. Was he really that thick?

'No, he didn't' Ginny replied sternly 'He did something much worse' And with that, she turned on her heel and left the incompatible gathering with a short wave at the Slytherins.

Harry mumbled something under his breath before glaring at the Slytherin quintet and making his way to his first lesson.

'No snarky comment?' Draco called after him.

'No pompous attitude either' Blaise sniggered.

'Oh, shut up' Pansy reprimanded.

'Why don't you?' Blaise asked ,rolling his eyes and shaking his head at Theo for confirmation.

'Lessons' Hermione reminded before walking towards Potions.

'How did you meet her?' Theo asked as he stepped up next to Hermione ,the others behind them ,listening in.

'Ginny?' He nodded. Hermione smiled knowingly 'I was intended to her bro- to her' She about to say 'her brother' before realising how weird it sounded.

'You were going to be engaged?' Theo asked ,eyes widening.

'But you're so young?' Pansy asked ,horrified 'I bet you haven't even had much of a chance to date ,judging by the way you act around your admirers'

'Her brother wanted her to marry me to create family ties in France ,so he could work there' It was partially true ,other than the fact that Ron wanted to marry her because she was famous ,as well.

'Weasel?' Draco asked.

'No wonder she disowned him' Blaise thought aloud 'He was considering selling his sister to build family ties'

'We made friends ,but never really clicked romantically ,so I declined the proposal and he couldn't do a thing about it' Hermione shrugged.

'Wow' Theo said ,a smile on his face as he sped up his pace.

'Could you move?' Draco asked ,as Hermione shuffled closer towards him for the third time that lesson. It wasn't that he didn't mind his classmate's distracting behaviour (he wasn't listening to Trelawney anyway) ,but the close contact was really messing with his head in weird ways.

'Sorry' Hermione said ,blushing as she scooted away for the third time 'I just don't like it. They are all looking at me'

Draco chuckled under his breath as he looked around the room. Every single student in the room had his/her attention fixed on the brunette ,either with hatred, despair or disappointment.

'Don't mind them' Draco patted Hermione on the back 'It'll pass'

'Mr Malfoy, have you searched to the utter depths of your orb' Telawney asked ,alerting Draco to her presence near their table.

'Ahhh, yes, Professor' Draco said 'But it looks slightly hazy. I was-'

'Let me have a look' the Professor stared into the orb for a few seconds before prophesying loftily 'The one you search for up and down, right and left is here. Your paths have crossed at last' She smiled wistfully at him before floating away from the table.

'What did that mean?' Hermione asked ,but Draco didn't reply.

Hermione was walking swiftly through the corridors with Blaise down to the Great Hall in search of food ,when they found their way blocked by a few Slytherin girls. They were all looking at Hermione sadly.

'Can we get past?' Blaise asked ,frowning.

'Are you really dating Ginny Weasley?' one of the girls asked ,ignoring Blaise completely. Hermione opened her mouth to answer but before she could utter a thing, they all burst into tears.

'I'm not,' Hermione said desperately as Blaise dragged her off through the gaggle of girls 'I'm not dating her. Don't cry. Please don't cry'

'Don't like girls crying?' Blaise asked.

'Oh shut up' Hermione 'I don't like anyone crying and I hate being the cause of their sadness.'

'I'm surprised' Blaise chuckled 'How did you not become a Gryffindor?'

'The hat chose what it chose' Hermione smiled ,shrugging. Before Blaise could think of something to say to that, the duo found themselves assaulted by another gaggle of Slytherins. But these Slytherins weren't crying...

'Dating a Weasley ,eh, newbie' One of them asked ,smirking.

'I don't think any of your friends have explained to you exactly who ,or more like what' there were chuckles from their group 'they are'

'Why does everyone believe gossip?' Hermione almost screamed at the group as Blaise pulled her through them and into the Great Hall.

'Where have you two been?' Draco asked ,as Hermione sat down.

'Some people have been believing rumours' Blaise replied before digging into his lunch ferociously.

'Eat with some manners ,won't you?' Pansy reprimanded ,scowling.

'But I'm hungry' Blaise moaned.

'Hungry ,indeed' Pansy said 'I'm hungry ,but I'm not eating like an animal'

'No, you're eating like the Queen' Blaise mocked ,before pretending to eat and talk extremely poshly.

'I do not act like that!' Pansy insisted. 'Draco, tell him I don't act like that'

Draco simply shook his head and chuckled before flashing a heartbreaking smile at Hermione ,who smiled graciously back.


	7. Quidditch fiasco

'Hermes?' Draco asked 'You coming?'

'Coming where?' Hermione asked. She had zoned out a while ago from their conversation ,because something suspiciously unusual at the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter nor Ron Weasley were there. Usually, they would be the first in the Great Hall ,stuffing their faces with all kinds of food ,but today they couldn't be seen. Ever since the rumours of her and Ginny being a couple, Hermione had been waiting for Potter to do something ,to get revenge, but two weeks had passed and nothing had happened.

'Quidditch' Blaise replied ,frowning 'Something on your mind ,Hermes?'

'Yeah, I'll come ,but no flying for me' Hermione smiled ,ignoring Blaise's question.

'You can sit and accompany me' Pansy grinned 'Come on or the Gryffindorks will grab the pitch'

* * *

'This is boring' Pansy moaned ,sucking on one of Theo's Sugar Quills. Hermione had to agree. There wasn't much action on a Quidditch practise with only three players. Draco was successfully releasing and grabbing the snitch ,while Blaise and Theo were passing the quaffle from one to another.

'It is' Hermione agreed ,her chin drooping onto her chest. They sat like that for a while ,simply staring, before-

'Why don't we have a bit of fun? You know, spice things up a bit?' Pansy asked ,a mischievous grin on her face.

'I don't follow'

'We could help them a bit' Pansy explained slowly 'Like make their practise more like a game'

'I'm not sure'

'Oh come on. We could add the bludgers and then dictate them using our wands from here. It could almost be like a real game' Pansy was almost jumping out of her seat in excitement. 'And I have no idea how'

'Well, it wouldn't hurt' Hermione thought aloud.

'No, it wouldn't' Pansy encouraged.

Eventually, Hermione raised her wand and pointed it straight at the casket ,in which the bludgers were kept.

'Alohamora' she muttered. The casket opened and out came the bludgers. They headed for the sky in the same direction. Her wand still held high, Hermione attempted to hit the bludger back down to the ground ,but before she could utter the spell, the bludger she was aiming at made a U-turn and headed straight for-

'Draco!' Pansy screamed ,as he was knocked off his broom.

'Molliare' Blaise shouted ,pointing his wand at Draco ,but the spell wasn't strong enough and Draco landed with a hard thud on the ground.

'Oh my god' Pansy cried as she sprinted down to the pitch. Hermione made to see Draco when a flash of bright red near the broom shed aligning the pitch caught her eye and she made a bee-line for it. The voices of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley caught her ears.

'He's got a bleeding heart' Potter sneered 'Getting his best friend is just as good as getting him. Let's just hope he suffers enough'

'We got Malfoy good there' Weasley chuckled heartlessly. Hermione heard them high five just as she neared the broom shed.

'They all will probably believe it's him as well

'I knew it was you two' she scowled ,as she showed herself to the two boys. They looked stunned for a while before Potter spoke.

'It doesn't matter even if you know it was us. Your friends don't. They think that it was you'

'They wouldn't' Hermione instantly said before realising that all the evidence pointed at her. The two Gryffindors seemed to understand that and they sneered derisively.

'This will serve you right for taking what isn't yours' Harry Potter smirked before making his way to the castle with Weasley in tow.

'It isn't yours either' Hermione muttered under her breath.

* * *

'Where am I?' Draco croaked ,blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the bright hospital light.

'Oh, Draco, you're awake!' Pansy squealed.

'Lower your voice' he moaned ,attempting to sit up.

'Ah, Mr Malfoy, you're awake ,at last' Madam Pomfrey bustled over with a pink liquid which she offered to Draco. He drank it gratefully ,almost spitting it out in the process, before turning to Pansy, Theo and Blaise.

'What happened?' he asked.

'You got hit by a bludger' Theo started to explain.

'And then you fell from your broom' Blaise carried on.

'Before hitting the ground' Theo finished with a smirk.

'How are boys so insensitive?' Pansy screeched silently 'He could've died!'

'I'm going to ask you again. What happened?' Draco asked ,thoroughly annoyed.

'Well, it's complicated' Pansy replied 'And confusing'

'Am I going to get an answer or not?' Draco demanded.

'Jesus!' Pansy cried 'Be patient!' And then she explained the events in the stands.

'So, you think that Hermes did this to me?' Draco asked.

'I'm not sure' Pansy hesitated.

'It really does look like it ,though' Blaise said 'What else could've happened?'

'It could've been a mistake' Theo said.

'He's the brightest wizard of his age' Draco rolled his eyes 'Whatever it was ,it wasn't a mistake'

'Are you sure that his wand was pointed at the bludger?' Theo asked.

'Yes, I also saw him mutter something indiscreet' Pansy nodded gravely.

'Then it has to be him' Blaise confirmed.

'The audacity' Theo shrieked in an unmanly manner.

'How dare he!' Pansy cried.

The three of the visitors kept on contemplating other ideas and bad-mouthing Hermes, but Draco wasn't listening. He couldn't believe that Hermes Orion would purposely knock him off his broom because he felt like it. It was simply an inkling ,but it was his inkling.

* * *

Hermione ran up to the hospital wing after her encounter with Potter and Weasley ,but the hospital wing was on the other end of the castle and without the use of a broom ,like her friends, it took her quadruple the time to get to her destination. By the time she got there, only Draco was there.

'Visiting time is over' Madam Pomfrey told her ,when she entered.

'I'm sorry ,but this is important' Hermione pushed past her and went up to Draco ,leaving Madam Pomfrey to throw her hands in the air ,

'Draco,' Hermione called ,her voice tentative and shaky.

'What do you want?' he snarled.

'I wanted to ask if you were okay?' Hermione continued.

'Oh, I'm absolutely spiffing' he replied sarcastically ,before turning away from the disguised girl.

'You don't believe it ,do you?' Hermione asked ,taking a deep breath.

'Believe what?' Draco asked ,with feigned ignorance.

'You know what I mean' Hermione said.

'No. Explain' Draco demanded.

'You don't believe that I tried to hurt you ,do you?' Hermione asked ,not really wanting to hear his answer. She didn't know why ,but it dearly affected her ,whether Draco trusted her or not ,even if they were only friends for three weeks ,so far. She held her breath as he opened his mouth to speak.


	8. Theo finds out

'What do you think?' Draco snarled 'Are you saying that I should believe that my friend ,from the moment I was born ,is lying because a friend I've had for two weeks has said so?' He laughed mirthlessly.

Hermione's eyes widened as she began to understand how the situation must look from his side. In a feat to explain, she tried to interrupt him 'No ,I don't-'

'I want to believe you ,Hermes, I really do' Draco continued ,his eyes laced with badly shielded sadness and a pang of sadness hit Hermione 'You've been an amazing friend to us these past two weeks ,but you can't expect me to go against the facts and the facts is what Pansy had seen' There was a note of finality in his voice ,as he turned over in the hospital bed ,his back facing Hermione.

Sighing, Hermione left the hospital wing without anther word and up to the owlery to send an owl to Ginny. She fought the urge to look back and check on her blonde friend ,but she fought the urge ,vowing to herself that she would only visit him when she had proof.

If she had decided to turn around, she would've seen a pair of cautious silvery-grey eyes watching her retreat.

* * *

Gossip in Hogwarts spreads like wildfire in an extra-dry and sunny forest and nobody knew that better than Ginny Weasley ,who had been the subject of gossip multiple times before. Before nightfall that day, the hole school knew what Hermes Orion ,the new boy, had done ,so when Ginny got an owl from Hermione ,telling her that they needed to talk, she wasn't at all surprised.

'Hey ,Gin, where are you going?' Harry asked ,in the middle of a particularly difficult chess game with Ron ,when Ginny made to get up.

'A walk' Ginny muttered ,bristling at Harry's nickname for her.

'I hope you aren't out to meet _him_ ' Ron warned ,alerting many in the vicinity to their conversation.

'You have no control over my life ,Ronald!' she spat before exiting the common room.

'Maybe she hasn't heard what happened' A stuttering first-year told Ronald ,patting him on the arm ,to which he earned a filthy glare.

'She's in for a rough awakening then' Ron snarled ,shoving the first-year off his arm.

* * *

Theodore Nott had always loved his walks before bed. He loved the feel of the fresh air wafting across his face and it had always helped him sleep. Before Hogwarts, his mother ,who was very busy during the day, used to take him out to the Zabini water fountain every night on a walk and he used to relish those special moments. Now, even though it had been years since his mother had done anything close to that, he still loved his walks. They had helped calm him down during the war and clear his mind on the most dreadful days.

Today, he was on his way to the Hogwarts grounds ,when another ,visibly younger, student caught his sight. The girl looked familiar and ,as he approached, he recognised her dress sense and figured out who it was.

'Ginny Weasley' he whispered out loud. He watched as she slipped into a near by classroom. All thoughts of his walk forgotten, he sidled up to the door ,conjuring a glass cup and pressing it to the door.

* * *

'Ginny!' Hermione cried ,when Ginny closed the door of the abandoned ,drafty classroom near the stairs to the Slytherin dungeon that Hermione asked her go to. 'I was worried that you wouldn't come'

'That I would believe the rumours?' Ginny laughed 'I've been the recipient of gossip many times before and they have never been true'

'Well...' Hermione started tentatively 'Draco did fall off his broom' Ginny's eyes widened 'But I didn't make it happen or anything. I simply happened to have my wand pointed at him ,when the hex was fired at him'

'Do you know who did it then?' Ginny asked.

'It was Potter and Weasley' Hermione grimaced.

'Those bloody idiots' Ginny cursed.

'You believe me then?' Hermione smiled.

'Of course I do' Ginny smiled back 'You're here to hide from dark wizards ,not to make trouble' Hermione laughed but then she looked pensive.

'No one else does ,though.' Hermione sighed. 'And I have no way to prove it to them. Why didn't I take a photograph of them or something to prove they were there? Stupid. Stupid me.' She punched the air in frustration.

'Hermione Granger' Ginny shook her head 'You are anything but stupid. You are the smartest girl I have ever met'

Hermione was about to reply ,when they heard a loud clatter outside their door.

* * *

Theo froze as he heard Ginny's words. Hermione Granger. Hermes Orion was Hermione Granger. It didn't make sense. It was only then that he registered that he had lost hold on the glass in his hands and that the voices in the room had ceased.

Retreating from the door, he rushed back behind the statue and watched as Ginny and Hermione turned their backs on each other and walked in the opposite directions. Theo had an urge to go and confront Hermione and ask her what she meant by everything, but he resisted ,deciding to dwell on the fact for a bit longer.


	9. Detention

The next few days for Hermione were like hell. Pansy, Theo and Blaise avoided her like the plague. When she approached them, they simply turned their backs on her and strode off.

Only Theo seemed to hesitate in his actions ,but even he hadn't talked to her. The rest of the school were also against her. They sent her filthy looks and weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were talking about her.

* * *

'We'll be partnering with new partners today' Snape announced ,receiving a chorus of moans from the class. Snape gave them all a sullen glare. ' _If_ you care to read from the board, you'll find your pair' With that, he flicked his wand at the board before sitting at his desk and glaring at the students.

Hermione dragged her eyes down the list ,looking for her name ,until she found it ,written next to-

'Weasley' she muttered angrily ,collecting her stuff and trudging to sit next to her new partner.

'Ahhhh...Hermes Orion' Weasley smirked. 'How are your friends doing lately?' Hermione didn't say anything ,sitting down next to him

'Oh...I'm so sorry' _As if_

 _'_ 'Your friends abandoned you ,didn't they?' Hermione bristled but continued to focus her attention on the lesson

'Oh...wait. It was you that left them. Did they not meet your expectations? Were you too good for them?' Hermione took a deep breath and counted to ten ,trying to get rid of the impulse to strangle her partner

'I would've loved to knock Malfoy off his broom. How did it feel to see him _fall_ from his high horse?'

That one did it.

* * *

The next thing Hermione knew, she was being sent to the headmaster with a letter clutched in her hand. The worst thing about it all, was that neither Blaise nor Pansy even looked up at her outburst. Cursing Weasley under he breath, Hermione strided to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

'Ahhh' Dumbledore smiled at Hermione as she barged into his office. 'To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?'

Hermione held out the note ,not trusting herself to speak without cursing herself or Weasley. Dumbledore read it through before looking up at the disguised girl. Hermione expected him to shout at her or at least sound angry ,but-

'Why don't you sit down?' he asked.

'What?' Hermione uttered ,surprised.

'Sit down' He repeated.

Hermione obliged.

'It says here that you randomly shouted at Mr Weasley in the middle of class' Dumbledore said ,no emotion evident in his voice 'May I ask why you did so?'

'He provoked me?' Hermione almost growled.

Dumbledore sighed.

'Miss Granger, I'm not unfamiliar with the latest gossip that found its way around Hogwarts and I hope you are pleased to hear that I know who were the real culprits here'

'Then why don't you do something about it ,sir' Hermione asked. 'Take points off. Punish them'

'I could ,but your friends wouldn't believe me' Dumbledore shook his head vigorously before staring directly at Hermione ,his eyes twinkling with mirth 'What you need is proof?'

'I can't tell you that' he said ,glancing back at the note from Snape 'It says here that you have detention with Filch this Friday for your actions'

'What!' Hermione exclaimed 'Filch!'

'Don't judge a book by its cover ,Miss Granger' Dumbledore smiled at her from over his half-moon spectacles ,eyes twinkling once more 'Remember that it is proof you are looking for. This detention might be jus the thing you need'

* * *

'What in the world is that supposed to mean?' Ginny exclaimed after the brunette finished telling her what happened in Dumbledore's office.

'I have absolutely no idea' Hermione stressed.

'I know' Ginny declared sarcastically 'That old man has finally gone completely nuts!'

'Ginny' Hermione reprimanded softly 'Be serious here'

'I am being serious ,Hermione! I thing he really has lost his marbles. When has a detention with Filch ever done anyone any good?'

'Well, maybe I'll set a record' Hermione replied dryly.

'You probably will' Ginny nodded.

'That isn't helping' Hermione singsonged 'I think we're simply going to have to wait and see what happens'

* * *

Hermione finished her dinner in the kitchens ,which she did every day since the rumours to reduce the whispers and sneers she had to endure before heading down to Filch's office for the detention. Placing a sanitation charm on her hands, Hermione knocked on the door. After a few wheezy gasps, it swung open.

'You're early' Filch snarled ,letting Hermione inside his office. Reluctantly, Hermione entered the dingy dark hole and glanced around the mostly dark and cobweb-covered walls ,almost all in shadow. There was only one part of the room that emitted light and Hermione's eyes were instantly drawn towards it.

It was a screen ,divided into sections in which different parts of the Hogwarts grounds were on video.

'What's that?' Hermione asked.

'It helps me look for all the trouble on the grounds' Filch wheezed ,a frown evident on his face 'Doesn't work much at night ,though. Too blurry.' Hermione continued to stare at the device on the wall.

'Does it record the events ,as well?' Hermione asked ,her voice quavering with excitement.

'Yep' Filch replied ,a smirk appearing on his face 'And that will be your detention for today.' He opened a drawer in which assorted cassettes were lying across the bottom 'You are going to be sorting this out' He gestured at the drawer 'You may leave when you are done'

Hermione could hardly believe her luck. He hadn't even taken her wand from her.

Dumbledore was right -sometimes detention with Filch was all you needed.


	10. Friendship prevails

Hermione clicked the mouse lightly ,watching the video intently. This was it. She had it. Squealing with excitement, she performed a simple spell she had picked up while doing some light reading before extracting the cassette from the cassette player and hurrying out of the dark, dingy office ,trying not to smile too widely.

After sending a quick owl to Ginny, informing her of her success, Hermione headed straight towards the hospital wing. She just hoped that Draco was still there. Word had spread throughout the school that he was to be released today and she hoped to catch him before he did. After increasing her pace, Hermione found herself in front of the hospital wing double doors ,biting her lip nervously. Just as she had mustered up enough courage, the door she was about to push open, swung open itself and she came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

'Umm' Hermione stuttered ,lost for words ,trying not to look affected by the fact that his face was less than inches away from hers.

'Hermes Orion' Draco addressed ,taking a step back 'What a surprise?'

'What are you doing here?' Pansy accused ,attempting to take a step forward ,but was stopped by Blaise ,drawing Hermione's attention to the fact that Draco wasn't alone.

'Oh hi' Hermione mumbled ,looking around at the other three Slytherins.

'What have you come here?' Blaise asked ,not unkindly 'Any reason?'

'Uhh yeah' Hermione tried to form words 'I've got proof'

'Proof?' Theo asked ,his eyebrows raised 'Of what?'

'Proof that I didn't do it. I didn't hurt Draco. I would never-' Hermione said ,finding her voice.

'Mr Malfoy' Madam Pomfrey called from her office 'Could you and your friends please move away from the doorway?'

'Come on' Draco said ,moving out of the way 'Let's go'

'Where?' Blaise asked.

'The lake. The common room is too crowded'

'Draco' Hermione tried again ,once they were outside the castle and away from prying eyes 'Here take this' She pushed the cassette into his hand 'This is my proof. Look. It wasn't me who knocked you off your broom'

'Proof you say?' Pansy frowned 'How do we know it isn't all fake?'

'Just have a look at it and then decide'

'Okay, there isn't any loss in trying' Theo shot a spell at it and a hologram of sorts appeared above it displaying the video.

'So it was Potter and the Weasel' Theo punched his hand in anger.

'I knew there was something dodgy about the way you rose to their comments that day' Blaise nodded.

'So you believe me?' Hermione smiled.

'There isn't any reason not to' Draco said ,holding out his hand to Hermione to embrace her. Taking it gratefully, Hermione felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

As she retreated from Draco's form, Hermione felt two arms snaking their way around her neck and salty tears on her neck 'I'm sorry' Pansy sobbed.

'Oh Pansy' Hermione smiled 'It's alright. I forgive you. If I was in your place, I would have thought the same thing.'

'Potter and Weasley were good. We had no reason to believe you ,until you found this.' Blaise chuckled ,embracing Pansy and allowing her to sit on his lap.

'How did you get this weird black thing anyway?' Theo asked ,picking it up and playing with it.

'You won't believe it ,but I found it while in detention with Filch' Hermione laughed.

'What?' Blaise asked ,disbeleivingly.

'Filch?'

'Yep' Hermione nodded ,before retelling the whole thing.

'So Filch can probably see us right now?' Draco asked ,looking around ,as if expecting him to be there.

'That 's creepy' Pansy shivered.

'Well, at least he can't see us at night or I would be dead by now' Theo chuckled.

'You would have more detentions than you could count' Blaise mocked.

'Hey, you lot!' Ginny called ,running up to them from the castle.

'Ginny' Hermione waved.

'You know that the whole school is buzzing about you lot'

'Well, the girls are always anyway talking about me' Blaise flashed a dashing smile ,earning himself a playful punch on the arm from Pansy. 'Hey'

'What are they talking about?' Theo asked ,ignoring Blaise.

'They are saying that you all have made up and are cooking up stories about how it happened. Some of the most far-fetched ones are...they're too crazy to explain' Ginny waved it off.

'I'm sure that you can explain it' Theo smiled at Ginny.

'Well, let's just say that some include actual dragons' Ginny laughed.

'Snap out of it ,you two' Pansy reprimanded 'What about the ball?'

'What ball?' Hermione asked.

'The ball next Thursday' Pansy repeated 'Don't tell me you forgot?'

'Uhhh...well' Hermione looked down at her feet.

'Don't worry about it? We'll help you. It's a Haloween dress-up ball ,so you need a costume.' Pansy squealed with excitement at the thought.

'Not shopping' Draco groaned ,hanging his head in his hands.

'Don't even try getting out of it' Pansy scolded 'Any of you. You all need a csotume anyway. I'll help you all shop.'

'But Pans-' Theo began.

'Don't even think about it' Pansy pointed her finger at him before turning to Ginny. 'What about you?'

'I've got my dress ,thanks' Ginny smiled.

'I thought you would've ,but I meant a date.

'Oh, none yet ,but Potter's asked and I guess that I'm stuck with him until someone else asks'

'You mean that no one else has?' Theo asked ,incredulously.

'Umm' Ginny looked down at her feet. She had been asked actually by many ,but she didn't really feel like going with any of them ,even if it meant that she could be free of Harry.

'Hey, why don't I do you a favour' Theo asked 'You can be my date and I can help keep Potter away?'

'Okay ,sure' Ginny smiled ,while Blaise coughed exaggeratedly and Hermione giggled. Theo stared at her. She had giggled. Was she really going to be that obviously girly?

Conversation flowed after that and they all learnt to forget house rivalries as they talked and laughed simultaneously ,enjoying life while it lasted. There was one sad face among the group ,though, and that belonged to Hermes Orion.


	11. The dress shop

Theodore Nott was a good student. He didn't love to study but he knew that any hard work he put in now did pay off later. He was used to spending 2-3 hours a day in the library studying and doing homework. It was a good solace from the world around him and helped him concentrate. He relied on the library very much and so far, it had done its job ,but ,for some reason, it couldn't tell him anything useful about Hermione Granger. Slamming his head on the table, Theo groaned in frustration. She was an award winning author goddamnit. Lifting his head up for the millionth time, he pursued his short list on what he'd figured out.

-She's written 4 books about Charms

-Known to be the brightest witch of her age

-Had a big part in the French part of the second wizarding war

-A prophecy was made about her

-Supposedly gone missing

-Is in Hogwarts ,as a boy

It was hardly anything to go on. The prophecy could be a fake ,as an excuse for her disappearance ,so there was nothing concrete. And what did Ginny Weasley have anything to do with this. At the thought of the Gryffindor, Theo's stomach did a backflip .Yes, he had a crush on Ginny Weasley. Popping a Fizzing Whizbee into his mouth, Theo let his forehead rest on the table ,just as a voice disturbed his thoughts.

'Hey ,Theo'

Hermes.

Shit.

Slipping the list of things he knew into his pocket, Theo looked up at the concerned face of Hermione Granger. With her face looming so close to his own, he noticed how feminine her features were and wondered how he hadn't noticed it before.

'Theo' she repeated.

'Yeah' he nodded.

'Are you alright?'

'Of course' He smiled at her in a reassuring manner.

'Are you sure? You're spending hours in the library. You aren't struggling on anything ,are you?' You know you can always ask me for help?'

'I'm alright' he repeated ,smiling again.

'Ok' Hermione nodded ,still not satisfied his answer. Theo had been acting unusual around her and she had caught him staring with a small frown on his usually cheerful features at her more than once. 'You know you can tell me anything ,right?'

Theo nodded silently.

'Okey then. Do you want to come to the common room? If you're done studying ,of course' Hermione asked ,trying to fathom exactly what had been troubling her friend these past few days and why he wouldn't tell.

Waving his wand in response ,causing the books on the table to return to their place on the shelves he looked back at her with a smile 'Let's go ,then!'

'The others have been worrying loads ,you know?' Hermione said ,looking uncertainly at Theo as they left the library. 'You haven't been acting yourself.' He stayed silent 'You know that the library isn't healthy in large quantities?'

'Look whose talking' he shot a small smile at Hermione ,who laughed.

'I don't overdo it' Hermione shook her head.

'Says only you' Theo laughed.

'I don't' Hermione insisted ,but she laughed too.

Soon enough they reached the Slytherin dungeons and the moment Theo entered. ,laughing heartily to something Hermione had said ,Pansy launched herself upon him.

'You're back!' She cried.

'I was always here' Theo chuckled.

'Not really ,mate' Blaise shook his head ,standing up from where he was sitting with Draco 'For he past few days you've been acting all weird and secretive.'

'We were all quite unsure what to do.' Draco added.

'I didn't notice' Theo lied smoothly 'Oh well, I'm back'

'Must have been work nerves' Hermione thought aloud 'It happened to me once in third year. I couldn't sleep either-'

The other three zoned Hermione out and rolled their eyes at her. Typical Hermione. It was only Draco who noticed that Theo was staring at their latest student with confusion and intrigue in his expression. Hermes Orion had something to do with Theo's change of attitude and he was going to find out what. He wasn't going to be unfair ,though. He'd give his friend time to speak.

'This is going to be soooooooo fun!' Pansy squealed. She was jumping on the balls of her feet like a young girl ,as if unable to walk in a straight line ,urging her friends to move faster on their way down to Hogsmeade. 'So what do you want to be ,Hermes?' She asked ,once they were in the wizarding village.

'Ummm' Hermione said ,unable to concentrate as she watched Pansy jump up and down.

'How about a vampire?' Pansy suggested. 'Draco, Blaise and Theo are dressing up as ones too. You'll look really good in it ,as well'

Hermione looked at the other two boys in question.

'We've always dressed as vampires' Blaise shrugged.

'Ever since we became friends' Draco added.

'It goes with our dashing complexions' Theo winked.

'Well, I won't break the tradition' Hermione smiled at Pansy ,who was looking almost sweetly apprehensive for her response. 'Count me in'

'I can't wait!' Pansy squealed 'Follow me! We are going to have so much fun!'

'As if we have a choice' Blaise muttered ,following an apprehensive Hermione into Twilfit and Tatters.

'Miss Parkinson!' a chirpy woman ,whose face was heavily coated in make-up rushed up towards Pansy the moment she walked in. The Parkinsons were obviously regular customers. 'What are you looking for today?'

'A vampire costume. The plain kind we usually ask for.' Pansy demanded in a rather business like voice. 'For my friend' She pushed Hermione forward.

'Ahhh' the woman said under her breath as she scanned her eyes over Hermione 'You've got a rather petite body ,you have. Almost like a girl.' Theo's eyes snapped towards Hermione at that moment. _A girl. Well that's what you are ,right?_

'Umm, it's not that...it's just...well, my mum was...she' Hermione stuttered ,unsure what to say ,looking down at her feet ,scared that she was caught.

'Well, never mind' the lady waved it away ,summoning a tape measure to take Hermione's measurements. Hermione took a deep breath as she watched the tape measure do its work. For a moment there, she thought she was dead meat. Draco's eyes wandered towards Theo ,who was still staring quizzically at Hermione a strange expression on his face. Things were getting weirder. What is this secret he is hiding?

'Is there anything else you want?' the lady asked ,looking appreciatively at Pansy.

'No thanks' Pansy said 'We would like the costume delivered before nightfall' The tape measure fell to the ground at that moment and the five of them headed towards the door.

'I've got these new costume accessories' the woman hurried up behind them 'There are these really nice ones that would suit you perfectly ,Mr Zabini'

'Not interested' Draco held up his hand in denial ,leaving the store and taking a deep breath once outside 'I hate that woman' he muttered as an afterthought.

'I know right ,mate' Blaise nodded 'Such a pain. I don't know why we have to go in there every single year'

'She has good quality fabric and is much cheaper than the other stores over here ,so don't complain or half your costumes would've ripped halfway through the dance' Pansy reprimanded 'What would you have done then?'

The boys fell silent at that.

'Where are we going?' Hermione asked ,as they entered some sort of jewellery store 'I thought we had my costume.'

'That?' Pansy asked. 'That was just the base of your costume. You're going to need accessories. If you go into the ball in that, you'd be laughed at. No. We need to make you look fabulous and dashing. You'll find everything you need in this store. It's nice enough and has an amazing variety.'

'Just go along with it' Blaise whispered into her ear 'We all do' Hermione nodded.

'Ooooh' Pansy gasped as she inspected a floor length cape with stiff, high collars. 'Look at this. Hermes, this is beautiful. You have to get this.'

Hermione smiled affectionately as she fingered the cloak. Pansy did have good taste, whether she was a bit overexcited or not.

* * *

After about three hours of shopping in Hogsmeade, the five walked towards the Three Broomsticks with their pockets considerably lighter ,but their shopping bags overflowing with sugary sweets, costume accessories and Zonko's pranks.

'This is your first time in Hogsmeade ,isn't it?' Theo asked ,as they took a seat in a table seating five.

'Yep. It's really nice. I didn't believe any school would allow students to take leave of school to buy pranking material. Teachers do know what shops are here ,right?'

'Yes, they do' Draco chuckled.

They were about to order drinks ,when Ginny turned up.

'Hey, how are you guys?' she greeted.

'We're doing good' Theo replied ,smiling at Ginny.

'Well, I'm going to have to steal Hermes for a little errand' Ginny replied apologetically.

'Of course. Take him' Theo replied.

'What is it?' Hermione asked ,once they were outside 'Did something happen?'

'No, it's nothing like that. Nothing big. I only wanted to show-' Ginny waved her hand ,speeding her pace as she headed towards a particular shop. 'I'll tell you when I get there'

Ginny lead Hermione to a store in which ready made costumes were up for sale.

'Are you looking for a costume?' Hermione asked.

'Well, to be honest, I found one' Ginny said ,pointing towards an already unwrapped devil's costume ,which was essentially a short red and black dress ,accompanied with devil's horns and a tiny cloak ,which hardly reached your bum.

'It looks beautiful' Hermione gasped ,her eyes trailing across the glass beads on the seams. 'Have you tried it on?'

Ginny shook her head 'I wanted to wait for you'

'Well, go on then' Hermione urged. Ginny went into a changing room and a few minutes later she emerged ,looking glamorous.

'Oh ,Ginny. It's amazing!' Hermione squealed ,almost Pansy-like 'You have to get it!'

'That's the problem' Ginny held up the tag with a sullen expression on her face. 'I only have twenty. I was wondering-'

'Don't say anything more' Hermione held up her hand ,smiling. 'I'll pay the rest. Consider it a Halloween present' She handed ginny a heft sum of galleons.

'Oh, Hermione, you're the best' she hugged the other girl tightly 'I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you ,though'

'I told you. It's a gift.' Hermione insisted.

After paying for the costume and leaving the store, the two girl ambled past the stores ,chatting with ease and laughing at intervals.

'Woah!' Hermione uttered a slight way ahead. Ginny looked over to see what had caught her friend's eye and gasped as well. It was a breathtaking, exquisite, breathtaking dress.

'Come on!' Ginny pulled Hermione's arm towards the shop door.

'But there's no point' Hermione resisted 'It's probably too expensive and I-'

'We'll just try it on. It looks so nice.' Ginny insisted.

'All right' Hermione agreed 'But only trying it on'

'Yes, yes' Ginny waved her hand ,pulling Hermione through the door.

'Excuse me, can we try on that dress that's in the shop window' Ginny asked the lady inside.

'Of course' the lady replied. She had a sweet, kind voice and soft features. 'I've got one right here' She disappeared behind the counter for a moment before reappearing a second later. 'You can try it on ,miss, but I'm afraid to say that the colour would clash terribly with your hair' She directed her attention to Ginny ,who frowned before replying.

'It's alright. I'll have a try'

The two girls walked towards the changing rooms in silence.

'You try it on' Ginny shoved the dress into Hermione's hands 'The lady's right. This dress won't suit me.'

'but-' Hermione argued.

'Not buts' Ginny smiled ,shaking her head. 'Change back into a girl and try it on. I'll be waiting outside.'

After slipping the dress over her head, Hermione glanced at the full length mirror. The dress really was spectacular. No wonder it was so expensive.

'Ginny' she called ,trying not to be too loud. No answer. 'Ginny' she tried again. No answer again. Confused, Hermione peeked her head through the changing room curtains. Ginny wasn't there. She checked for the shopkeeper ,but she had gone downstairs to the storeroom. Emerging fully from the changing rooms, the dress's fabric swishing upon her thighs, Hermione wondered where Ginny could've gone. She was wondering this ,when a familiar face caught sight of her through the shop window and with a smile proceeded to enter the store.

Oh no. Not him

Draco.

Draco Malfoy.

'Hey!' he greeted. 'How's your ankle?'

'M-Much better' Hermione stuttered, looking down at her feet.

Silence.

'You look really nice in that dress' Draco smiled at the now blushing Hermione 'Are you going to buy it?'

'Um, well, it's a bit out of my budget' she admitted.

'Let me see' Before Hermione could protest, Draco was standing in front of her and had the price tag in his hands.

'Quite a lot ,isn't it?' Hermione asked ,looking up at his face for any signs.

'Not for me' He shook his head ,meeting her eyes and smiling 'I'll buy it for you'

'But it for me?' Hermione gasped ,eyes widening in shock.

'Yeah, consider it a Halloween present' Draco shrugged ,as he walked towards the counter.

'But-' Hermione protested.

'No buts ,little missy' Draco wagged his finger with a small smile 'I'm buying it for you' A small giggle escaped Hermione's mouth at that. He looked so sweet.

'You are?' she smiled.

'I am' he smiled back ,a glint of some unknown emotion in his eyes as he locked them with Hermione's. It was only when the lady working there asked him whether he was buying the dress or not that they both snapped out of their little world.

Blushing slightly, Hermione looked at her feet as Draco went to settle the bamk transaction. She had no idea why Draco was having such an effect on her ,but she wasn't going to deny that she liked it very much.

'So are you going to the Halloween ball?' Draco asked ,snapping Hermione out of her reverie.

'Uhh...yeah...I might' Hermione replied ,stumbling on her words.

'I'll be there,' Draco suggested ,taking a deep breath before carrying on 'and' He gulped 'I was wondering if you'd be my date'

There was a pause.

'I would love to ,Draco' Hermione said with an apologetic tone ,genuinely meaning it ,as she internally panicked 'but this year, me and my friends, we're going single for the ball.' Hermione looked down at her feet 'I'm sorry'

'It's alright' Draco said after a short pause. 'I understand.'

There was a few moments of awkward silence ,before Draco spoke up.

'You'll be there ,though, won't you?' he asked.

'I'll try'

'Try hard' he smiled.

'Give me a reason to' A mischievous grin slipping onto Hermione's face.

'I'll be there'

'And?'

'I'll be doing a small performance'

Hermione paused. She hadn't heard of Draco doing a performance

'A song' he continued.

'You sing?' Hermione looked surprised.

'Yeah, quite well ,actually' Draco grinned 'Do you?'

'I'm average' Hermione shrugged.

'Really' Draco said with interest. 'So you'd sing in front of a crowd ,if you wanted to?'

'I guess'

'Good' Draco nodded ,as if an idea was forming in his head. 'Very good'

* * *

A few minutes later, Ginny found Hermione standing in the exact place Draco had left her ,feeling a bit out of place, her head in her hands.

'What happened?' Ginny asked.

'Nothing' Hermione shook her head 'Nothing' she repeated ,clearing her head 'Where did you go?'

'Toilet' Ginny replied. 'Sorry, but this shop didn't have a toilet ,so I had to find one. Sorry it took long. Where's the dress?'

'Bought it' Hermione muttered.

'What?' Ginny asked ,utterly confused.

'Let's go to the Three Broomsticks. I'll explain on the way'


	12. Draco knows

That day at dinner, Blaise and Pansy were arguing ,like normal.

'I do not talk like that!' Pansy screeched for the millionth time at Blaise ,who was chuckling affectionately.

'You so do' he accused ,nudging Hermione as he did so 'Don't you think ,Hermes? Hermes? HERMES?'

'What?' Hermione asked ,startled out of her stupor. 'Did you say something?'

'What has happened to you all?' Blaise asked ,tapping Draco and Theo who were also staring off into space ,both ,though they didn't know it, thinking about the same girl.

'Nothing' Theo replied ,rubbing his eyes.

'You've all been acting weirdly ever since Hogsmeade. There wasn't anything in the drinks ,was there?' Pansy asked.

'Hermes didn't drink anything' Blaise shook his head in exasperation 'He was off with the Weaselette'

'Oh, yeah. What did you two get up to?' Pansy asked.

'Ummm, uh. She wanted to show me her Halloween costume' Hermione replied before blushing deeply and looking anywhere but at Draco ,who was looking at her with narrowed eyes. 'Well, I've got to go' She got up from the table.

'Your food. You haven't eaten a thing ,though' Theo called ,but Hermione didn't answer. Either she couldn't hear or she didn't want to.

'I'll go see what happened. He hasn't eaten a thing since lunch.' Theo said before leaving the table himself.

'I'll go too' Draco said ,after a moment of apprehension ,running after his two friends.

'They all haven't eaten a thing' Pansy whispered to herself. 'I do hope they're feeling alright' She looked towards Blaise for a reply ,but Blaise wasn't listening to a thing she said ,too occupied by his plate full of food. 'Boys' she took her head with exasperation ,a hint of affection in her eyes.

Blaise Zabini really was some boy.

* * *

'Theodore Nott!' Draco called after Theo ,who was speed walking through the halls after Hermes ,who was long gone. 'Theo!'

'What!' Theo asked ,exasperatedly ,turning around and glaring at his childhood friend. Draco said nothing. Instead, he dragged Theo into a nearby empty classroom ,locking and soundproofing the door. 'Didn't know you swung that way mate?' Theo joked ,confused at Draco's actions.

'Stop fooling around' Draco said with finality. 'I want to know what's been going on'

'Going on?' Theo asked ,trying to hide his apprehension. 'Nothing is going on. Everything's fine'

'Don't lie ,Theo' Draco shook his head. 'What have you been doing in the library all these nights? I've seen you staring at Hermes ,as well. Does he know about what is going on with you? Should I ask him?'

'No!' Theo cried 'Don't tell Hermes! I want to try and sort this out myself before I tell her!'

'Her?' Draco asked with confusion. 'He's a boy. What are you talking about?'

'I shouldn't know this ,but when I was out on one of my nightly walks, I heard...' And then Theo explained. He explained what he had heard that night; what he had found out from his research and how the library was proving a futile information source. 'There haven't even been any photos of her. Not one.'

'So Hermes Orion is actually a girl and none other than _the_ Hermione Granger?' Draco asked. Theo nodded. There were a few moments of silence before Draco stood up in a rage and stormed towards the door ,ready to throw it open.

'No' Theo held him back. 'There must be a reason for her her deceit. Draco, listen to me, remember what she did for us. She found that black cassette thing. She obviously cares about our relationship. She must have a valid reason for all this. Draco, listen to me!' Draco ripped himself from Theo's grasp ,but didn't proceed to bang open the door. Instead, he sat down in a nearby chair and held his head in his hands ,panting heavily.

'Alright' he said eventually 'I won't tell ,but don't expect me to keep this up for much longer'

'I don't think we're going to have to. Sooner or later, we're going to find out her reason. We'll have to!'

'Well, what have you found so far?' Draco asked. Theo pulled out the short list he had found out about Hermione Granger and showed it to Draco. The rest of the night, they placed their heads together in bid to figure something about Hermione Granger ,but their hope was dying fast.

Hermione Granger was a really tricky crossword puzzle.

* * *

Hermione looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. The boy reflected back at her looked like a completely different person ,but she knew it was her. Tilting her head from side to side, Hermione inspected her gelled hair. Theo had insisted on helping her with it and she had to admit, he had done an amazing job. The fake fangs she wore on her canines glinted in the harsh light of the bathroom as she twirled around ,her cape flying about her. Patting her chest for the last time, Hermione emerged from the bathroom and into the dormitory. She was met with the face of Draco ,who narrowed his eyes for a moment ,inspecting her costume before returning his attention to the full length mirror in front of himself.

'You look amazing ,mate' Blaise clapped Hermione on the back 'but not as good as me' Hermione chuckled at that before looking serious.

'You sure ,right?' Hermione asked ,nervously ,fingering the seam of her cloak.

'Fishing for compliments ,eh?' Theo chuckled before smiling 'You really do look fine. Stop worrying'

'Yeah, you look just like a man' Draco called from his place in front of the mirror. There was a tense silence for a few moments before Blaise broke it ,completely oblivious to the tension between his three friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> How are you all finding the story so far? Long? Boring? Extensive?  
> Please comment. It'll really help.


	13. The Halloween Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, it's the ball! I hope you all like it. It took me quite a while to write, but hopefully it's adequate.  
> Enjoy y'all!

Hermione stumbled down the steps, taking deep breaths and telling herself that everything'll go fine. The fact that this was her first social occasion as a boy wasn't the only thing making her anxious. She had something planned for tonight and ,well, if it went wrong... Entering the doors, Hermione scanned the Great Hall for her friends ,completely oblivious to the number of stares she had drawn towards herself. Spotting them among the crowd, Hermione made a beeline towards the gathering ,but ,on her way, was confronted by none other than Harry Potter who glared at her.

'What?' Hermione asked ,exerting much more confidence than she actually felt.

'I want to warn you ,Hermes Orion' Harry snarled. 'Forcing my fiance to fraternise with your lot. You'll pay for this!'

'Fiance?' Hermione scoffed 'Tell me, where's the ring?'

Pushing Harry and his scantily clad date out of the way, Hermione continued to head towards her friends.

'Hey' she greeted ,sitting down on one of the stools.

'Hey, what did Potter want?' Ginny asked.

'He wanted to warn me about the consequences of making you fraternise with the enemy' Hermione rolled her eyes 'Where's Theo? I thought he was your date.'

'He is' Ginny replied 'He's gone to get drinks and don't worry about Harry. Dumbledore let him off this time, but I've got a feeling he won't be as generous a second time.'

At that moment, Theo arrived with the drinks.

'The teachers have banned alcohol after what happened at the last ball' Theo explained offering Hermione and Ginny a glass of coke mixed with lemonade.

'Good' Hermione nodded 'They've got the right attitude'

'You'd say so' Ginny chuckled after thanking Theo for the glass with a kiss on his cheek ,causing Theo to try and hide his blush by drinking a large gulp from his glass.

'What'd Hermes say?' Blaise asked ,coming over with Draco and turning to Hermione 'You really need to take a break from being a goody-two-shoes'

'Haven't you got a date to annoy?' Pansy asked ,alerting everyone to her presence ,her voice more interested than accusatory for a change.

'Ummm, actually I don't have a date' Blaise mumbled ,looking down at his feet.

'Wait , _you_ don't have a date?' Ginny asked ,looking surprised at the Italian. He shook his head.

'But why? It's always _you_ whose saying that every girl's interested,' Pansy mocked though there was a glint of hope in her voice.

'I didn't feel like asking anyone,' Blaise told them 'and when I was asked ,I refused'

'Bold of you' Pansy noted before rushing off to get a drink, cheeks flushed

'He's got it bad' Draco whispered to Theo ,only noticing afterwards that he wasn't listening to a thing that he said ,but was busy flirting with his date. Smiling with affection, he turned his attention to the disguised girl ,who was smiling at her friend.

'So, are you having fun?' he asked.

'Oh ,yeah' Hermione assured him. 'The drinks are really nice'

Enjoying herself for the best part of the rest of the evening, Hermione found herself chatting with Draco when Ginny came up next to her ,pulling at her sleeve and giving her a look.

'Right, got to go' Hermione said quickly before rushing out of the hall with Ginny.

'Thanks' she breathed ,once in an empty classroom 'You're the best. Do you know how long I've got?'

'About ten minutes until Dumbledore calls your name' Ginny replied ,teasing a dress out of a small beaded bag around her neck.

Hermione fidgeted with her hands nervously before taking the dress from Ginny's hands 'Thanks' A pause 'You sure I'm being sensible ,right?' Hermione asked.

'Of course you are!' Ginny cried 'You're just trying to live your life. Just because you're undercover, doesn't mean you can't have a bit of fun while you're at it. Now change. I'll be outside'

A few minutes later, Hermione appeared from the classroom ,beaming at Ginny ,while twirling around in her dress.

'How do I look?' she asked.

'Absolutely fabulous' Ginny gave her a thumbs-up. 'Now come on. We need to get to the stage'

* * *

'So, Theo, where's Ginny?' Pansy asked.

'I don't know. She just disappeared' Theo shrugged.

'I saw her go out of the hall with Hermes' Draco replied before sharing a knowing look with Theo.

'I hope she's alright' Blaise said sympathetically.

It was then that Dumbledore asked for silence.

'Can we please ask for silence and give a great round of applause to our first song of the night' Dumbledore indicated to the stage on which Hermione was slowly walking onto from the side steps. Bright spotlights focused themselves upon her and she walked up towards the mike centre stage.

Draco's eyes widened as he recognised who it was -the girl. He stared ,almost as if in a trance ,as Hermione began to sing.

_Remember those walls I built_  
_Well, baby, they're tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make a sound_

She searched for Draco in the large crowd of faces and after a moment or two ,saw him staring utterly shocked at her. He gave her a smile and Hermione returned it ,granted a much smaller one, and her confidence grew significantly.

_I found a way to let you win_  
_But I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo_  
_I got my angel now_

Her eyes strayed across to the other members of Hogwarts and landed on a beaming Ginny at the foot of the stage ,giving her a massive thumbs up and mouthing encouraging words.

_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breaking_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Hermione let the songs flow from her heart as she submerged herself into the song.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_

Hermione's eyes found Draco's once again and latched onto them as she sang verse after verse.

_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want_  
_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_  
_But this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity can't forget_  
_To pull me back to the ground again_

Hermione smiled at Draco as she sang with all her heart ,letting the words fill the whole hall.

_Feels like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breaking_  
_The risk that I'm taking_  
_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

Looking around to see Dumbledore give her a wink, Hermione lost sight of Draco ,who had disappeared from his place next to Theo. Confused, Hermione continued to sing ,but her voice was weaker now ,less enthusiastic.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_  
_Halo, halo_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can see your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_ _  
_

Voice fading away, Hermione ended her song and was met with a loud round of applause. Beaming with adrenaline, Hermione turned to leave the stage ,but a familiar voice behind her halted her from going.

'Every year I sing a solo song ,dedicated to someone I know' Draco addressed the crowd 'But this year, I thought of something different to finish off with. A duet'

Hermione waited with baited breath for what Draco was going to say ,although she already had a very good idea of what was going to happen and it wasn't giving her any good vibes.

'I was wondering whether you would like to sing the female bit?' Draco asked ,looking directly at Hermione. The whole hall was silent. Hermione looked at Ginny ,but she was busy trying to work the new magical camera in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she decided to make a decision.

'Yes' she smiled 'I'll do it'

Draco beamed at her before giving her the song sheet and Hermione was glad to find out that she knew the song already and ,at some point, it was one of her favourites. Nodding at Draco, Hermione took her place next to Draco ,sharing the mike with him ,their faces close to each other.

Hermione began ,staring at the crowd ,while Draco stared at her intently.

_I used to be so happy_  
_But without you here I feel so low_  
_I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go_  
_'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_  
_It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_  
_It's buried deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know_

Draco stared at the girl beside him and revelled in the close proximity of their faces ,her breath caressing his cheek gently.

_I will never forget you_  
_You'll always be by my side_  
_From the day that I met you_  
_I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_  
_And I will never want much more_  
_And in my heart I will always be sure_  
_I will never forget you_  
_And you will always be by my side 'til the day I die_

_'Til the day I die_  
_'Til the day I die_

Draco smiled as he began his part ,not staring at the crowd ,but at the girl beside him.

_Funny how we both end up here but everything seems so right_  
_I wonder what would happen_  
_If we went back and put up a fight_  
_'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_  
_It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_  
_So what in this world do you think could ever take you off my mind (take you off my mind)_

Hermione joined in with vigour ,forgetting the fact that she was Hermes Austen and that there were Death Eaters after her. The only thing that mattered to her at that moment, was the fact that she was singing a song in front of a large crowd with Draco.

_I will never forget you_  
_And you'll always be by my side_  
_From the day that I met you_  
_I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_  
_And I will never want much more_  
_And in my heart I will always be sure_  
_I will never forget you_  
_And you will always be by my side 'til the day I die_

_Feeling it, loving it_  
_Everything that we do_  
_And all along, I knew I had something special with you_  
_But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through_  
_But I'm still tied and I can't hide my connection with you_

Hermione noticed Ginny motioning on the side of the stage for her to get out of the situation quickly and swiftly before Draco started asking questions. Hermione nodded discreetly before turning her attention back to the song.

_I will never forget you_  
_And you'll always be by my side_  
_From the day that I met you_  
_I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_  
_And I will never want much more_  
_And in my heart I will always be sure_  
_That I will never forget you_  
_And you will always be by my side 'til the day I die_

_'Til the day I die_  
_'Til the day I die_  
_'Til the day I die_  
_'Til the day I die_  
_'Til the day I die_  
_'Til the day I die  
_ _'Til the day I die_

Draco took the mike from its stand and advanced further towards the crowd ,while still staying on the stage ,allowing Hermione to ,still singing the phrase, sidle towards the side of the stage before rushing down the steps.

Feeling Ginny brush her arm against her own, Hermione unclenched her sweating palm as if to pull the red head with her and out of the door ,but for some reason Ginny removed her arm from her grasp in a bid to stay in the hall ,while Hermione ran to the empty classroom she had changed in before.

Noticing that Hermione had gone, Draco retreated down the steps on her side ,meeting Ginny on his way.

'Hey, Ginny' he called for her attention. 'Did you see that girl pass from here?'

Ginny shook her head apologetically before turning away from Draco.

Sighing with hopelessness, Draco was about to find Theo and see whether Hermes had returned from wherever ,when he noticed a glossy, square sheet of paper on the floor.

Bending over to pick it up, Draco recognised the picture as one that was taken of him and the girl while they were singing. The camera was focused on the brunette and their mouths were open mid-word. He smiled at the girl's beautifully, enraptured expression before pocketing the photo.

He never knew when it would come in handy...


	14. Realisation

So ,Draco, who was that girl last night?' Blaise asked in an as offhand manner as he could muster the next day at breakfast.

'Girl?' Draco asked ,snapping out of his third scan of the Great Hall 'What girl?'

'You're really smitten' Blaise chuckled.

'Am not!' Draco cried before lowering his voice and saying 'I'm just finding it weird that I've never seen her in the Slytherin common room or in the Great Hall for lunch, dinner or breakfast.'

'Never?' Pansy asked ,picking up on his word choice.

'So you've know her from before last night?' Blaise's eyes widened in shock. Draco was popular with the girls ,but he'd never really had a proper relationship other than with Pansy in fourth year and that was not serious at all.

'I'd seen her twice before' Draco muttered hardly audible to anyone but Theo, Pansy and Blaise.

'And you never told me?' Pansy asked ,incredulous. 'Draco Malfoy! I am your only female friend and you didn't tell me when you liked a girl?'

Draco was saved from answering ,when Hermes sat down next to Theo not saying a thing but smiling vaguely at a point on the table ,causing Pansy and the others to turn his attention to her instead.

'Hey ,Hermes, where did you get to last night?' Draco asked ,frowning at the disguised student. 'We were worried'

Hermione didn't answer ,grabbing a toast and nibbling on the edge of it ,breaking into a girlish smile at random periods ,her eyes still fixed on some random point on the table.

'Hermes?' Theo asked ,tapping Hermione on the arm lightly. Letting out a short and rather quiet scream of surprise ,Hermione came back to reality.

'Did you say something?' She asked ,blinking rapidly.

'Where were you last night?' Draco asked ,rather harshly ,causing Theo to kick him in the shins with a pointed glare.

'Last night?' Hermione asked ,collecting her figures before answering 'Oh yeah, I had a stomach ache. I think it was the refreshments. I had too much'

'Right' Draco nodded ,not really buying it ,but mentally noting to discuss it with Theo later on.

'You missed Draco's song' Blaise said apologetically. 'It was good and the girl he sang with was a real catch'

Hermione blushed and tried to school her features into regret before digging into her eggs and sausages ,hiding her face behind her plate. Her actions weren't unnoticed by Theo who frowned.

Pansy shrank back into her seat at Blaise's comment ,pursing her lips. 'He could do better' she muttered.

'Better?' Blaise snorted ,ignoring Theo and Draco's warning looks. 'Did you see her or was that a different girl? She even looked intelligent.'

Pansy scrunched up her face and was about to argue ,when Draco spoke up.

'This isn't even a big deal. It's probably just a passing crush' Draco waved them away. Blaise opened him mouth to protest. 'So I don't want anyone getting worked up about it' He gave Blaise a pointed look at that and the rest of breakfast continued with no more drama ,although Draco and Theo kept on shooting each other and Hermione furtive looks.

* * *

'Found anything ,mate?' Theo asked ,as Draco arrived with a fresh stack of books from a different section.

'Nothing yet ,but there has to be something in here. She can't have evaded every single reporter. There must be at least one that managed to get something about her' Draco moaned.

'At the rate you're going, it'd probably have been breaking news' Theo chuckled before returning to his Transfiguration essay.

'You're not helping either' Draco frowned in an accusatory manner 'I bet we would've found at least her name written somewhere by now'

'That wouldn't have helped ,though, would it?' Theo argued. 'It's better I do something useful ,like Transfiguration not everyone does their homework the day that it's set'

'I didn't do any today' Draco defended.

'Well, you're still holed up in the library' Theo said ,shaking his head ,as Draco rubbed his temples 'And you're getting yourself all worked up anyway. There's no difference'

'We're getting somewhere ,though. This is personal studying' Draco argued 'Now shut up ,so I can study'

Theo snorted ,but obliged.

They worked in silence for another hour before Theo began to join in with Draco's search for any trace of Hermione Granger.

Although, it took another two hours before they began to get thoroughly tired.

'This is useless' Draco moaned ,his eyes drooping sleepily as he tried to focus on the black letters in front of him. 'I can't concentrate anymore' He looked up to see Theo already snoozing ,his cheek plastered to the open page of a book.

Shaking his head, he shook his friend awake before trekking down to the dungeons with a stack of fresh books to look through.

'Let's camp out here' Theo said ,crossing his legs on the floor and taking a new book before leaning against the couch behind him and attempting to read. Draco took a book ,but after a few minutes he claimed it futile for the words to make any sense and let the book fall to the floor before shoving his hands into his pockets. His hands connected with a small piece of glossy paper he'd so far forgotten he'd had. Checking that Theo was still engrossed in the book, he pulled out the photo that he'd found on the floor at the ball. Staring at the girl's face in the photo, Draco felt a small smile appear onto his face. He let himself stare at her for a few long minutes and would've done so for much longer had Theo not interrupted him.

'What's that?' he asked ,snatching the photo out of Draco's hands. Inspecting it for a few moments, Theo looked astonished at Draco.

'You got someone to take a picture of you two singing' Theo asked ,smiling with a knowing look at Draco.

'No ,of course not, I...found it on the floor' his voice faltering in his sentence ,snatching the photo from Theo's hands.

'You know what this means ,right?' Theo asked.

'Uhhh...no' Draco shook his head 'Other than the fact that I can keep this as a way to recognise her'

'This is a magical photo' Theo iterated slowly ,as if talking to a seven-year-old.

'So?' Draco uttered.

Taking the photo from Draco, Theo found his wand under the pile of books and pointed it at the object in his hand. 'It is a simple spell.' Theo said patronisingly 'A wonder how you don't remember it. You'll probably be jumping for joy any time soon'

'Stop speaking in bloody riddles' Draco shouted in frustrations.

Theo gave him a look before answering simply 'The spell to uncover people's names from a picture'

'Revelio picturo' Draco said in realisation ,excitement bubbling in his stomach as a goofy smile spread across his face.

'Well, what are you waiting for?' Theo shoved the photo in front of his face 'Go for it'

Draco took a deep breath ,taking the photo into his hands and closing his eyes before performing the spell and reading the name that came up underneath it.

In that second of a moment, the past few weeks of Draco's life came crashing down around him. Nothing stayed as it was ,'cause written there in black and white above her singing face were the words 'Hermione Granger'.

Stunned, Draco let the photo drop from his fingers and fall to the floor...


	15. Hermione's Explanation

'Where's Hermes?' Draco asked harshly next morning ,not touching his food at all and glaring at anyone who attempted to talk to him without question.

'Not looking for that girl today ,are you?' Blaise teased ,chuckling heartily ,seemingly oblivious to the death glare Draco was giving him.

'Best not to mention her' Theo advised ,not looking at Draco. 'Especially not in front of him'

'Trouble in paradise?' Pansy asked ,taking a chip in her mouth. 'You really should talk to me for any girl trouble advise. You boys are useless at that kind of stuff.'

'There is no paradise ,Pansy' Draco raged ,before stomping out of the hall in a rage and up to the owlery. He was going to confront that little bitch and show her the consequences of messing with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione was walking towards the library. Lessons were starting late today and she really wanted to get some revision in for the mini quiz Professor Flitwick had hinted at. She'd grab some breakfast from the kitchens later.  
She was just about to increase her pace ,when she felt a hand grab her wand arm from behind ,causing her wand to clatter onto the floor. Drawing breath to scream, Hermione found a pale, large hand clasped around her mouth. Unable to speak, Hermione tried to protest as her captor guided her ,rather gently for a kidnapper, into the Room of Requirement. Hermione felt herself being unceremoniously thrown to the ground.

At the sight of her captor glaring at her, Hermione gasped ,not moving from her place on the floor.

'Draco' Hermione asked ,tentatively 'What are you…?'

'Only my friends are allowed to call me Draco' he snarled ,his knuckles white as he pointed his wand at Hermione.

'I am your friend' Hermione tried 'Hermes. Hermes Orion. Remember?'

'Cut it out' Draco growled threateningly 'Cut it out. Stop lying to me. To us. You're not Hermes Orion ,are you? Are you?'

Hermione didn't answer ,her eyes wide with guilt, and Draco took that as a confession ,laughing mirthlessly.

'As good as a confession' he muttered moodily.

'Draco-' Hermione reached out for his arm ,but he pulled away sharply.

'Don't touch me' She looked away guiltily.

'I wanted to tell you. I really did ,but I was worried. I was scared what you'd say' Hermione said quietly. Draco went silent ,realising that he'd confirmed her fears. 'I didn't want to lose you.' His breath caught in his throat and he gulped ,his eyes wide. 'You'd all been amazing friends to me' He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding ,he realised that she meant all of them ,not just him ,

'We were' Draco said ,his words sharp ,but there was some softness some crack in his strong façade that gave him away. Hermione tried to smile apologetically at him but he just glared before stalking out of the room.

The moment he was outside, he continued to stalk through the school and out onto the grounds. It was only when he reached the lake that he let his strong facade crumble and he dropped to the ground like some great rag doll. Breathing in the fresh smell of grass, Draco sat up and began picking up pebble after pebble before chucking them into the lake ,not caring who was watching ,not caring who idiotic he looked. Silent tears began welling in his eyes but he held them back forcefully ,tasing deep breaths.

Breathe in.

Hermes lied to him and and his friends.

Breathe out.

She didn't mean to lie.

Breathe in.

Of course she meant to lie. You can't be forced to lie.

Breathe out.

She was in danger and was on the run.

Breathe in.

She tricked him into making him like her

Breathe out.

She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of it.

Draco ceased his deep breaths and flopped onto the grass ,Malfoy etiquette be damned, and let his eyes flutter shut into the sheer bliss of sleep.

* * *

Hermione hurried towards Charms her cloak flying behind her. Pushing open the door, Hermione nodded at Professor Flitwick before sitting down next to Theo. Only then did she notice a certain absence from the classroom.

'Where's Draco?' Hermione asked. Theo looked up from his parchment ,confused.

'We don't know. I thought he was with you'

'I was in the library. I haven't seen him since-' Hermione looked guiltily towards the table. 'You sure you haven't seen him?'

Blaise turned around in the seat in front of them as Flitwick fell off the pile of books he was standing on.

'You mean you haven't?' Hermione shook her head in a half-truthful gesture.

'This isn't good' Pansy bit her lip in worry as she too turned around to talk to them.

'Well done for staying the obvious' Blaise rolled his eyes ,earning a s owl from Pansy.

'We can't tell Flitwick ,though' Theo hissed ,as he saw the Professor back on his pile of books.

'But we can get out of class to look' Hermione said ,her eyes wide with thought.

'What do you mean?' Blaise asked ,interested ,ignoring Theo's warnings that Flitwick was back to teaching.

'Here' Hermione rummaged in her bag before taking out four small sweets and spreading them out in her hand. 'These will make us ill. With this we can get out of class and look for Draco'

'What will they do?' Theo asked ,highly suspicious.

'Simply make you ill enough to get us out of class. The moment we're out, we take the antidote and we're all better' Hermione explained.

'You, goody-two-shoes Hermes Orion Gad these in his bag?' Pansy asked ,smiling. 'Who would've known?'

There was a short lapse of laughter before Hermione handed Pansy and Blaise one sweet 'only one of you two need to eat this. You do it first and then us. Now turn around before Flitwick gets suspicious'

Blaise and Pansy turned around and pretended to write something quickly on their parchment ,as if they had turned around to ask a question. Flitwick seemed not to notice and a few minutes later, Pansy had fainted right on top of Blaise.

'Professor' Blaise called innocently and a minute later Blaise was carrying Pansy out of the classroom.

Another ten minutes and Theo was helping a puking Hermione out of the classroom.

'Where did you get those?' Pansy asked ,once the four of them were in an empty classroom.

'Ginny's brothers own a joke shop and she gave me a few to keep' Hermione replied.

'Fred and George _made_ those?' Blaise asked. 'They're good'

'Back to the problem at present?' Theo asked in an annoyed fashion ,almost glaring at the three ,unusually silent so far. Blaise raised his eyebrows at his friend in surprise

'You alright ,mate?' he asked.

'Come on, let's go find Draco' Theo said ,ignoring Blaise's question and not looking at Hermione as he turned towards the door.

'We have got only thirty minutes left and this is a big school' Hermione said ,stopping Theo in his tracks. 'We should probably split up'

'Okay,' Theo nodded reluctantly ,not turning around 'I'll check the dungeons' And with that, he left.

'I wonder what's got his wand in a knot' Pansy muttered.

Hermione frowned at the closed door before assigning Blaise and Pansy their places and leaving for the grounds.

She highly doubted that Draco would be outside ,but there was no harm in checking and anyway she really needed some fresh air.

She was ambling down towards the lake ,when a flash of pale blonde caught her eye.

Draco.

Increasing her pace, Hermione ran down to Draco ,eyes wide with tension. Why was he here? He could get a cold. He wasn't even wearing a cloak. Stupid. Kneeling down next to him, Hermione stopped still ,unsure what to do. She'd found him now ,but what was she to say. She couldn't just say that she was looking for him ,because he hadn't shown up to class.

That would sound like she cared ,not that she didn't care either...

'Enjoying the view?' a voice from beneath her asked ,smirking. Hermione jumped before realising it was only Draco.

'You're awake' Hermione noted dryly 'And don't say that now. I _look_ like a boy' She slumped into a cross-legged position on the ground as Draco sat up.

'But you _are_ a girl' Draco argued ,brushing grass from his hair. Hermione laughed as if that episode in the Room of Requirement never happened ,taking her hand and brushing grass from his arms and back. He watched her intently.

'Couldn't resist?' he raised an eyebrow ,when she sat back on the grass.

'Oh shut up' Hermione reprimanded ,but there was a hint of mirth in her voice.

The teasing over, there were a few seconds of awkward and tense silence.

'So?' Hermione started awkwardly 'I'm...sorry?' There was a questionable tint to her voice ,as she bit her lip nervously.

' _That's_ the best you can do' Draco raised his eyebrows ,his lips pursed in a thin line.

'I can't really say anything else _now_ ,can I? It's all done isn't it? I can make it up to you. In _any_ way possible ,but...' Hermione teared up ,looking rather helpless ;however she stopped short when Draco held his had up to silence her.

'That's enough. I get it.' He didn't say anything else ,though ,getting up swiftly and striding back to the castle ,Hermione following seconds later.


	16. Questions with no answers

'You found him!' Pansy squealed ,running over and giving Draco a large hug ,before punching him playfully in the arm 'You had us so worried' Blaise coughed obviously ,earning a glare from Pansy 'and made us miss Charms. Where were you?'

'Taking a breather' Draco said succinctly ,not meeting Pansy's eyes ,but still hugging her back briefly.

'We should've known he didn't need saving' Theo clapped a hand on Draco's back ,not looking at Hermione at all. Frowning, Hermione looked from Draco then to Theo ,a faint suspicion forming.

'Well, shouldn't we get going back to class?' Blaise asked ,looking from Theo to Hermione then Draco in confusion.

'No point _now_ ' Pansy said. 'It'll look suspicious and anyway we only have about fifteen minutes left'

'You can do wonders in fifteen minutes' Hermione pointed out and all turned to look at her ,as if she were crazy. She raised her hands in defence. 'It doesn't mean we have to go ,though. I'm just saying'

'Just saying' Blaise repeated ,shaking his head. Glaring playfully at Blaise, Pansy tried not to smile fondly.

'We've got Potions next ,so it's best if we head to the common room' Draco said ,averting attention from the unofficial couple.

'Yes let's' Theo nodded ,leading the way.

* * *

The rest of the working week was filled with awkward silences and unsaid feelings ,so ,to say the least, it wasn't pleasant for any of them.

The moment Hermione got the chance, she sent an owl to Ginny to meet her as soon as possible.

'Was there an attack?' Ginny asked ,the moment she burst into the classroom.

Hermione shook her head ,rather confused 'What gave you that idea?'

'You sounded frantic in your letter'

'Oh'

'So? What happened'

Hermione took a deep breath.

'Draco knows' she blurted out,

'What?'

'Draco knows that I'm Hermione Granger'

'But how?'

'Does it matter?' Hermione cried frantically. 'He knows who I am. He knows I'm the girl!'

Ginny smiled knowingly at Hermione's response.

'And you're smiling!' Hermione cried ,looking up to the heavens.

'Oh, come on. It can't be that bad. What did he say?' Ginny soothed

'He was mad. Super mad at me ,but then ,I don't know what happened ,but he said he...understood.' There was a pause as they both seemed to digest the information 'I don't know. Is that good?' Hermione scrunched her face in confusion.

'It's the first step' Ginny nodded.

'I just hope he forgives me.' Hermione hung her head in her hands ,almost in defeat.

'As long as you act earnest and...have you explained to him why you did all this?'

'Yeah. I explained everything' Hermione nodded fervently.

'Then that's good' Ginny smiled encouragingly. 'He's probably just finding all of it hard to digest. That's why he's taking so long to forgive you'

'You think he will?' Hermione looked hopeful.

'Yeah. You were forced into this predicament. He'd understand that' Ginny patted Hermione on the shoulder comfortingly.

As Hermione left ,far more hopeful than when she came in, Ginny smiled at her retreating form. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Draco was unsure whether he'd forgiven Hermione or not. He wanted to. He really did ,but he had to remember what she'd done.

That was why Draco had decided to ignore Hermione all together ,but he was finding it harder than he cared to admit. It was a surprise to him, how much he enjoyed Hermes' presence and the fact that she was in fact the girl who'd captured his heart within a mere number of three meetings made her even harder to avoid. He found himself wanting to join in on her intellectual conversations, teasing jokes and petty, playful arguments ,only stopping himself at the very last moment with a metal slap ,berating himself for his stupidity.

She was a traitor.

She had lied to him and his friends.

But she was also his friend ,as much as he hated to admit it. Theo seemed to be avoiding him. He was unsure why ,but whenever Draco tried to signal that they should talk, he'd look away and start a conversation with anyone around him. He made sure that he was never alone and it frustrated Draco to no end.

It was only that Friday evening ,after dinner ,when Blaise and Pansy were at detention for blowing up a teapot in Transfiguration and most of the students had gone to bed that Draco spied a chance to talk to him.

Luck was not in his favour ;however, as the moment he got up to approach his friend, Hermione Granger came out of nowhere and dragged him outside the common room.

Once into a dark alcove not far from the common room, Hermione looked up at him nervously ,as if unsure how to start. By the looks of thing, it had taken some courage for her to drag him out of the common room so forcefully. He wanted to shout at her ,berate her for tugging him out of the common room at such unwise timing ,but looking at her guilt-ridden face he just couldn't seem to get the words out.

'Did you want anything?' trying not to sound too kind. She _was_ still a traitor.

'I know you're still angry at me' she fought to look into his eyes as 'and I'm not really in your good books right now. I know that ,but-'

'Get to the point'

'Does Theo know?' Hermione asked. She'd been having suspicions since the day Draco had confronted her. He hardly ever paid any heed to her and seemed to stare at her for minutes at end. It was rather uncomfortable.

'Yeah' Draco nodded.

'I thought so' Hermione tried to smile tersely but it came out more like a grimace.

There was a silence.

'You've been avoiding me' she pointed out ,taking a leap of courage.

'Me?' Draco scoffed ,looking anywhere but at her 'Why would I-'

'Ask yourself?' Hermione shrugged ,her confidence building 'Why would you?'

'I was...am...confused' Draco said. 'I just needed time...to figure things out'

'And?' Hermione asked ,scared for his answer.

Draco stared at her ,wanting to say that he'd forgiven her ,but something inside him held him back from doing so. It seemed such a great step to take ,to say that he'd forgiven her completely and even though ,deep down inside him, he knew he had ,saying it out loud was too much for him.

Hermione saw the myriad of emotions flash across his face ,wondering which one would overpower him. For some reason, she had a feeling that he was going to forgive her and she bit her lip with fear for what he was going to say.

'I don't know' he said at last ,releasing a breath of air as he did so 'I don't know' Chest heaving, Draco pushed past Hermione ,heading back to the common room ,leaving her alone in the corridor.

Hermione stood there for a few moments ,feeling empty as she stared at the exact place Draco's face was a few minutes ago. She was about to follow him ,when a sharp pain rocketed through her forehead and she fell to the floor squealing in agony ,the shadowy corner of the alcove ,hiding her from view as the world around her turned black with one blink.


	17. Hermione!

Draco was woken up roughly the next day ,finding his cheek plastered to the front cover of his Charms textbook. Last night, after he'd gone back to the common room, he'd slumped down on the couch and tried to finish his Charms homework ,but for some reason he kept thinking about Hermione. Every word he read, it somehow brought back the thought of Hermione Granger's guilty and sorrowful face. It was probably because she'd written the book. Yeah, that was it. He'd ended up giving up on his homework and simply staring at her name on the front cover in curvy, elegant handwriting: Hermione Granger.

'Are you even listening to me?' Theo asked angrily.

'Huh'

Sighing exasperatedly, he sat down on the couch next to Draco.

'Have you seen Hermes?' He asked.

'No' Draco said almost instantly ,causing Theo to raise his eyebrows 'Why would you think I'd know?'

'I was just asking' Theo shrugged ,as if he hadn't been avoiding Draco for the past three days. 'She didn't come up to dormitory last night and neither did you'

'What?' Draco exclaimed ,only realising now that it was true. He hadn't seen Hermione walk past him on the way to their dormitory.

'I take it you had nothing to do with it then' Theo said.

'Obviously' Draco said ,before realising something 'Where's Blaise and Pansy?'

'Looking for him' Theo said before correcting himself 'Or her'

'Or her' Draco repeated.

Theo was opening his mouth to say something else ,when Blaise and Pansy appeared through the portrait hole.

'Did you find him?' Draco asked.

They shook their heads.

'No one has seen him since yesterday' Pansy said ,looking dejected. Blaise put an arm around her shoulders ,in an attempt to soothe her. She smiled gratefully ,but didn't lean into him.

'Not even Weaselette' Blaise added.

'Where is she?' Theo asked curiously.

'Just outside' Blaise answered 'She wanted to help ,but we weren't sure whether we should grant her entrance to the enemy's den'

There was a silence before-

'Blaise said you didn't go to bed last night ,Draco. Did you see him?'

Draco looked at his feet. He did see her ,but not after that.

'The last I saw her was-'

His sentence was cut off by a loud shriek from outside.

'That's Ginny' Theo said ,eyes wide with worry.

He hurried to open the portrait hole ,the rest followed.

'Ginny!' Theo called.

'I'm here' She called ,her voice calmer now.

Theo followed the sound of her voice to a small alcove in the corner.

Ginny was sitting down on the floor next to…Hermes Orion. She didn't look like Hermes Orion anymore though. Her forehead was drenched with cold sweat and her Hogwarts robes were askew around her.

'Isn't she that girl from the Halloween Ball?' Blaise asked ,absolutely confused, looking at Draco. 'Why is she on the floor?'

'I found him' Ginny said ,ignoring Blaise.

'Him?' Pansy asked ,also confused.

'No time to explain' Draco said ,covering Hermione's face with her cloak and scooping her stone cold body into his arms ,bridal style.

Theo helped Ginny up from the floor and the six of them made their way quickly up to the hospital wing.

'Madame Pomfrey!' Blaise called ,jogging upfront and calling out for the Hogwarts nurse ,in a bid to be helpful despite the fact that he had no idea what was going on.

'Oh dear' the matron cried softly as she saw Hermione's limp body in Draco's arms ,as he placed her gently on a hospital bed 'What happened?'

'No idea' Ginny replied 'I found her outside the Slytherin Common Room in a shadowy alcove'

Madam Pomfey began to do some tests on her and frowned.

'Is something wrong?' Draco asked.

'No' she said ,frowning deeper 'That's the problem. Nothing seems to be physically wrong with her'

'What?' Draco exclaimed. 'She was perfectly alright yesterday'

'Up and about, walking and talking' Theo added. Draco gave him a look. 

'I've told Professor Dumbledore about the situation. He should be here soon' the matron said.

'Morning ,Poppy' Dumbledore greeted politely as he entered the hospital wing 'What seems to be wrong with her?'

'Nothing' the matron shook her head.

'I expected as much' Dumbledore nodded.

Madam Pomfrey took her leave to go and see to a group of Hufflepuffs ,who were covered in angry, green boils.

'Do you know what's happened to her ,Professor?' Ginny asked ,watching as Draco sat down on a seat next to Hermione and rubbing her hand with soothing circles, staring at her pale, milky white face.

'I have my guesses' He said mysteriously ,conjuring a comfy armchair and sitting comfortably in it ,waiting.

'Will someone tell us what in the world is going on?' Blaise asked 'We still need to find Hermes remember'

'Oh ,about that…' Theo began before trailing off unsure what to say and looking at Draco for help ,but he seemed to be in his own world ,staring at Hermione.

'That's Hermes Orion' Ginny said ,pointing at Hermione bluntly ,not sure really how else to do it.

Blaise and Pansy looked from Hermione to Ginny then at each other before bursting into laughter.

'You've got an amazing straight face ,Ginny' Pansy chuckled lightly.

'I'm not joking. That is Hermes Orion' Ginny repeated ,before explaining the whole story ,Theo and Draco chipping in from time to time.

'No wonder you guys are so worried' Pansy said at the end of it all ,crouching down next to Hermione's bed and staring at her 'She's in danger and undercover and then she turns up knocked out on the floor near the common room'

'Why did she lie to us?' Blaise asked.

'She was protecting herself. Had no choice' Draco said.

'How come you're defending her?' Theo asked 'I remember not more than two days ago, you were thirsty for her blood'

'I wasn't that mad' Draco defended.

'From the way Hermione explained it ,you were madder than mad' Ginny nodded her head.

'Well, she is the first girl you've had more than just a passing crush on' Blaise chuckled.

'Shut up' Draco glared at him purposely not denying the comment.

Ginny and Pansy shared a look and smiled.

'So, have you forgiven her yet?' Ginny asked him.

Draco stayed silent before ,as if in slow motion, he nodded. 'If only she was up'

'He's got it bad' Blaise whispered ,making sure Draco could hear him.

'Shut. Up.' Draco cried ,not moving his eyes from Hermione's face this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved writing this! Please read and review! I can't wait to hear what you have to say!


End file.
